


King Kuroo and the Red Knights

by supern_mir_a_vengers



Category: Haikyuu!!, king arthur and the knights of the roundtable
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knights - Freeform, Like really slow, M/M, Multi, Play Fighting, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Red Knights, Rountable, Sarcasm, Secrets, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Team as Family, Teasing, Tournaments, are sarcastic readers still viewed as reader inserts?, camelot AU, friendships until I say otherwise, king arthur - Freeform, or is that too OC?, reader - Freeform, reader and kuroo dont cheat, updates once a month, very sarcastic, when those one fans find this I am mentally prepared for the hate to come, when those other one fans find this I am mentally unprepared for any love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern_mir_a_vengers/pseuds/supern_mir_a_vengers
Summary: The kingdom had reached a level of peace. With the King having passed, it was up to the Prince to take charge and continue the legacy. To fight or accept magic in the realm? To be forgiving or vengeful? What happens when all the stories his father told him as a child come to be true? What happens when the purity of friendship is tested? What happens when equality amongst the knights of the round table feel threatened? And, what happens when the new King’s entire world is turned back upside down as soon as he’d thought life had finally settled? Only time will tell as this story weaves through the reality that King Kuroo and his knights of the roundtable faced just a year after the death of King Washijo.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Oikawa Tooru, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Friendship Relationships, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Others TBD, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamagata Hayato/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 40





	1. Preamble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been awhile since I've posted on here. I hope someone likes this story because I want to continue it but at the same time...it's mostly a self fullfilling thing because I had a scene in a dream and I have to write it out. If noone is really interested Ill just not post it though hahahah.
> 
> So please let me know what you think of the first chapter!  
> Questions/Comments/Concerns/Ideas are always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Red

The King sat upon his throne, regal in his attire but the entire kingdom knew by now how much time he spent to make sure his hair looked nice and kept. The crown surrounding the dark locks did not help the material weaved in to hold the hair in place, since the additional weight liked to move even the smallest strand which would of course affect the others.

King Kuroo’s golden eyes roamed over the documents an aide had just given him as he thought about what his next goal should be. 

He had finally managed to unite the territories surrounding Camelot and with his knights assistance, ruling the kingdom had become a breeze. Especially considering how disastrous his first few weeks as King had been. Thinking about that period, he realized that without his wife and best friends he would never have made it to a point where true peace prospered in his kingdom. He smiled to himself as he decided to treat them to a nice banquet to show how much he still appreciated them being in his life.

Finished thinking about his own life and immediate future, Kuroo reread the parchment in his hands, his eyes bulging as the words and their meaning connected in his mind.

Shooting up from his seated position, he threw his arms out and yelled towards the courier, “Does this parchment speak the truth?”

The plain looking man bowed deeply before affirming, explaining that he was told the letter contained urgent business for the King.

Once confirmed, Kuroo jumped in joy. “Futa!” He turned to his right hand man, and excitedly explained, “The Red Knights are coming to Camelot!”

Futakuchi’s eyes bulged in surprise at the King’s announcement. “No way…” He whispered as he recalled the stories of the Red Knights from sneaking around the castle’s library. “But, no one has heard of the Red Knights since they came and rejected your father’s rule 5 years into his term. Are you sure this isn’t some trick by some other nation?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes at Futakuchi’s comment, returning his gaze to the letter and a grin over taking his face once more. “I’m sure. My father had told me all the stories of the red knights, including what his letter said to prove it was them. This one says the same thing.” He jumped and squeezed the parchment between his hands. “Ah! This is so exciting! I actually get to meet the Red Knights! And! If they approve of my rule, we know this peaceful period will last! Don’t you understand how magnificent this is, Futa?”

Still skeptical, the retainer asked to read the letter himself, “My lord, at least let me read the letter myself. To confirm your words and to double check no spells were cast onto the parchment. I mean we wouldn’t want you to be blind sided because you were too busy acting like a drumstick to take necessary precautions with something this...big.”

The look Kuroo sent him caused Futakuchi to bend over in laughter.

“Did you just call me a drumstick?” He asked evenly.

Futakuchi just smiled, “Well I didn’t compliment you, that’s for sure.”

“Why, you little!” Kuroo yelled as he stepped and then chased after his friend. The pair racing around the throne room until the King gave up and popped back into his seat, “Now look what you did. My hair is all messed up again. Yuurei is going to be so upset.”

“Ah, let her.” Futakuchi said without missing a beat, as he walked up to and grabbed the letter from his King. He read over the words scribbled down and smiled to himself, “It seems you aren’t a complete plothole, your highness. The Red Knights really are sending a representative to Camelot.” He continued reading and then his eyes shot out again and his face took on a serious look. “They are going to be here in a week’s time? What the heck! Did they head out the day after sending this letter? That’s so little warning!” He complained, imagining all the work Kuroo was going to make him do.

Kuroo laughed wholeheartedly. “Well, father only got 3 days notice, so we are lucky in that regard. Oh! Futa! We have to recall the knights! Everyone should be here for this momentous occasion.”

As he straightened his posture, he motioned to the courier to give him the next letter.

“Yea sure, let me just track down eleven grown men and figure out how to not only contact them but get them here within the span of a week. That isn’t an impossible task at all.” Futakuchi sassed back.

Kuroo nodded his head absently, not having really listened to his friend, “Great, knew I could count on you. Good luck.”

Futakuchi rolled his eyes for good measure and left the room to get to his new task.

_________________________

  
  


“Oh!” A voice exclaimed with a high pitch. “Futakuchi, I am surprised to see you on this side of the castle. Are you not reviewing letters with Kuroo today?” Lady Yuurei inquired of him.

He smiled back at her, “Actually, his highness is still doing just that. But he sent me on a different task for today. Actually, Yuurei, do you know where I can send a message to any of the other Knights? My current task is to call everyone back to the castle, but as you know, many of the knights like to run off at the worst possible times.”

She laughed at Futakuchi’s assessment of the men tasked with the highest responsibilities in the kingdom, but shook her head in the negative. “Though that makes sense why you would be here. Looking for Sir Bokuto I would assume?”

Futakuchi nodded simply.

“Very well, best of luck meeting his Highness’ standards this time around Futa.”

“Thank you, Lady Yuurei.” As soon as he turned away from her, his smile fell and he mumbled to himself about what a two-faced person she ended up being. She’d been so different when he first met her, so caring...and then she had to go and cheat on his best friend with the man he owed his life to. Futakuchi knew that Kuroo would wilt away into nothing if he found out about Yuurei and Bokuto. Especially in a time when there wasn’t much else to occupy his mind.

He also knew how much Bokuto regretted the affair. And, how many times he’d asked the wizard for potions to make the Queen forget her feelings so he didn’t hurt his best friend. No, Futakuchi didn’t blame Bokuto for the relationship because he had done all within his power to avoid the Queen. Well, all except tell the King himself.

He was still a Knight, Futakuchi reminded himself. He was still liable to following the King and Queen’s orders, no matter how for or against them he was.

Yea, Futakuchi couldn’t hold it against him. Even though he really really wanted to.

Finally in front of the man’s room on the emptiest part of the castle, he knocked twice before letting himself enter. “Sir Bokuto. I need your assistance if you are free.” Looking around the room as soon as he entered, Futakuchi expected to see the Knight. He was surprised to see him climbing out of the dresser after his name had been called. “Sir Bokuto?”

“Thank the gods it was you, Futa.” He sighed in relief, glancing around the wizard’s form still looking scared despite his tone, and shut the room door. He leaned against it as he visibly relaxed. “Seriously, I am glad to see you my friend. Did you finish that new potion yet?”

His voice was hopeful and Futakuchi hated to let him down, but he hadn’t finished it yet. “Sorry, but no. Since she was immune to the others we tried, I’ve had to research a lot more to try and find something new, but haven’t yet felt I’ve stumbled upon something useful.” The brunet patted the shoulders of the salt-and-pepper-haired male before him. “But hang in there! You moved to the other side of the castle, so at the very least it is harder to find excuses to come this far out, right?” He tried to keep the Knight happy.

“Yes, but on days when you and the King are locked away dealing with documents of some sort of other for hours at a time, she loses her guards and comes here anyway. I’m fairly certain she thinks I did this so we could be even more private and that is absolutely terrifying. Because if Kuroo ever finds out, he could have the same idea and—!” He started to ramble before being cut off.

Futakuchi held his hand over Bokuto’s mouth, a deep frown over his face and determination set in his eyes. “I promise to you, on my life, I will make sure that if the King ever finds out the only person that gets blamed is the Queen herself. That all your struggles are known. Understood?”

With nothing left for him to say, Bokuto simply nodded.

The brunet dropped his hand, and grinned. “Now, for what I need help with.” His smile grew as wide as his level of anticipation at sharing the news with the first Knight of the roundtable. “The Red Knights are coming to Camelot, and the king wants the entire council to be here. So, want to help me contact everyone and get them here in a week's time? It’ll be fun and you’ll have a work excuse to come find me anytime to help escape Yuurei’s clutches.”

Understanding exactly what it meant for the Red Knights to be visiting now, Bokuto was more than excited. “The red Knights are really coming to Camelot?”

Futakuchi just kept his wide grin, and said, “Yes.”

“YES! Yes! Yes!” Bokuto exclaimed so loud it scared the birds hanging out on the trees outside his windows. “Kuroo must be so excited! Of course! I’ll help in any way I can! Futa! The Red Knights are coming to Camelot!!”

Unbeknownst to the two males hidden away in bedchambers, walking the hall at that moment was Prince Daishou, second hair to the throne of Camelot, and dark magic practitioner.

  
“The Red Knights are coming to Camelot, huh?” He whisper-repeated to himself. Crafting a message to his allies hidden in the forest outside King Kuroo’s ruling hand. ‘ _ Oikawa, the Red Knights are to visit Camelot soon. Perhaps we can use this as a chance to overthrow his idiocracy and take charge of the kingdom that rightfully belongs to us _ ’. Once he finished, the author blew the fire-written message out, causing it to disappear into the air, on its way to the intended target with the breeze.


	2. Traveling

“Princess (Y/N),” your friend and traveling companion yelled up to you, “Can we not stop and rest for a bit?”

Halting in your next step, you turned to look back at him. He was walking alongside his horse just as you were, but he looked much more affected. The fact that he was nearly 20 feet behind you besides the point, you could see the slump in his shoulders.

“Fine, we will rest here for a bit. Remove the bags from Mapo as well so that he can also rest.” You indicated to his horse before looking after your own. “Isn’t that right Tofu? You guys want to rest too, if the big bad Suga needs a break.”

As though he understood you, your horse blew air through his nose and whinnied after your comment.

This made you giggle, but seeing Suga’s frown made you double over in laughter. “Oi, Suga. That face you’re making is priceless!”

He shook his head at your antics before plopping down on a rock on the side of the path. “Hey, I just still find it hard to believe we raised two horses named Mapo and Tofu without your father dispelling them for our stupidity. I think that’s a bigger miracle than Tofu there understanding your tease.” He stuck his tongue out at you in retaliation.

Sitting down next to him, you bumped his foot with yours. You were happy that you were finally doing something out of the compound of your father’s place. Being a princess had its perks sure, but it also had more downfalls than anyone would ever tell. You watched the grass flow along the direction the wind blew and wondered how you’d been lucky enough to be chosen to go on this mission, and with your best friend at that. “Suga, I know it was just orders and all that, but thanks for coming with me. I’m really glad it was you and not one of the others.”

“You’re only saying that because I agreed to your little scheme. Noone else would have listened to you.” He argued with a smile.

Smirking a bit, you leaned your arms on your knees and chin on your arms, “That may be the majority reason sure, but you are still my best friend. So it comes with the territory that I expect you to follow my schemes.”

He shook his head with a grin, “Yea, but you gotta admit this is one of your more outrageous ones. Like, it’s worse than the time you made Yaku put a wig on and hide in your bed all day pretending to be you, sick...just so you could go mountain climbing with that tourist.”

You laughed at the memory, “Oh gods, when I came home father was in a fit. I thought he would kill Yaku!” You continued laughing as you tried to speak clearly, “He was so angry and then when he saw my hurt wrist his entire attitude did a full twist and it was though he’d hadn’t just been screaming until he was red in the face.”

“Well, thankfully Yaku wasn’t killed. And you walked away from the whole ordeal with 2 days grounding and just a sprained wrist. But it could have ended so much worse. Just like this.” He gave you a pointed look that said he was no longer joking. “I know how much you want to prove to your father that you can be a knight, I know you feel it unjust that he refuses to accept you even though he accepts other females as Red Knights, and even more so that both of your brothers were knights. Despite it, that they died when you were still too young to form any real bonds with them. But, and I mean this in the nicest way possible (Y/N), don’t you think it’s a bit self-centered of you to plan up this scheme despite your King’s fear and concerns?”

It was a serious topic indeed, and one you thought you’d hashed out enough when you explained your plans to him, but apparently your friend needed more. 

“I know it’s selfish. I know it’s going against his wishes. But I have begged him for more than half my life to let me officially join the ranks of the knights. Every year I asked, he told me the next year. Until my 18th birthday came around and he suddenly told me he would never accept me as a knight because I didn’t have what it took. You had to spend the night with me back then Suga, because everyone was afraid I’d do something drastic and no one wanted me to be left alone.” You shook your head as if to clean away the negative memories that came from your current topic of conversation. 

“I kept at my training, I did everything the knights did on top of my princess duties, I proved to him I could do both and years later he repeated those same damaging words to me. And why?” You asked aloud though you both knew the answer. “Because when he looks at me he doesn’t see me for who I am. He sees my brother’s before they died with the honor they earned. He sees my mother in her prime before she died in childbirth, me being the last piece of her he has. He sees the helpless little girl who cried when the gypsy travelers killed her pet dragon when he accidentally destroyed one of their tents. No, Suga. He doesn’t see me, and that’s why he will never accept me as a Red Knight. So, if this is the only time I will ever get to be one, then I will come to those terms. But for once, once in my life. I have the chance to fulfill my dreams, and I won’t let you stop me or convince me to change my mind. I can’t.”

Finished sharing your thoughts, you turned to face your childhood friend, a solemn look over your features as you awaited his response.

He just sighed, and stood back up. “Yea, I figured you’d say all that. Well,” He smiled down at you, silhouetted by the sun shining down behind him. “We may as well get on with then. So, how shall I introduce you to the court of Camelot, Princess?”

You laughed at how quickly he managed to be back to himself, and were thoroughly impressed by how much he knew you that he’d expected your monologue. “Hmm, well you’d be considered my squire if I walk up in uniform, huh? So, just introduce me as the Red Knight?:

Blinded by your lack of a true plan, Suga just stared at you in disbelief. “Just...as...are you kidding me right now? (Y/N)! That is ridiculously stupid even for your standards.”

“Well it’s not as though the Knights are permitted to talk while in uniform, so it doesn’t really matter what they refer to me as, does it?” You questioned offhandedly. Moving yourself to prepare your horse for continuing the journey.

He rolled his eyes, getting his own horse prepped as well. “That isn’t the case in point at all. You’ll need a name. You know that Camelot refers to their knights as Sir something or another. And I must keep my name as a ‘knight-in-training’. So, what shall it be, Princess?”

“First, we have to stop with the whole ‘Princess’ thing. Even if it slips up as a joke, we could get in trouble.” You sighed as you pulled the last bag strap tight around the horses saddle. Wishing things could be as simple as just putting on the armor and that be the end of it. “What if we use brother’s name? Azekiel, Of course, it fits because he was a proper knight.”

Shaking his head, Suga faced you and leaned against the side of Mopu. “But we don’t know who went with Greine back in their visit to Washijo all those years ago. No, shouldn’t risk it.”

You hummed in response, thinking his concerns fair. “Then what do you suggest?”

“Yomimasu,” He laughed to himself at his suggestion. “They’d be confused as to why someone would name their offspring the action of reading.” His laughter continued as he imagined their reactions to the introduction.

After considering the name for a moment, you ultimately agreed. “I imagine they’d be so caught off guard they wouldn’t question it if you said it in the most serious tone you could muster.” Chuckling at the possible outcomes running through your mind, you mounted Tofu and looked back over your shoulder. “Any more details you want to hash out before we continue onward?”

“Just one more thing,” Even though I can’t call you ‘Princess,’ can I still call you ‘Royal highness’? Because you are a royal pain in my butt, and I don’t believe a name or costume change will diminish that.”

You stuck your tongue out at him before you both kicked your horses into high gear, racing one another towards Camelot, laughing all the way.

“WAIT!” Suga screamed from his position behind you, “I WAS ASKING A SERIOUS QUESTION!”

Laughing harder, you just knuckled further into your racing horse. A face-splitting grin settling upon your features as you thought about the best way to fulfill the Knight’s mission with the chance to be a knight yourself.


	3. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my first comments on this piece, I've decided to go ahead and update chapter 3 half a week early here on AO3 (tumblr will get it tomorrow of so just so I can keep the two sites even with the updates). Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \--Admin Red

“Sir Aone!” Futakuchi called, seeing his friend approach through the main square. His Knight’s cloak descended to his side as the wind beneath the cloth fell. “You made it!”

The Knight in question nodded in confirmation as he dismounted.

To help things move along faster, Futakuchi took the horse’s reins from his friend and handed them to another servant who’d been too afraid to approach the knight themselves. “Geesh, everyone is always more afraid of you than me. It’s astounding.”

“You hide your deviousness well,” Aone responded promptly.

Futakuchi just rolled his eyes as he took a bag from his friend, walking towards the castle stairs. “Maybe, but you don’t possess much evil despite your face.”

The glare he got in response sent the warlock into a fit of laughter, having to quickstep to avoid the knight’s heavy swing.

“At least don’t hit my face, good sir!” He teased before getting more serious. “You read the letter, I take?”

Aone simply nodded again and shifted the weight of his bags to climb the stairs with more ease.

“The King is high in his anticipation, but not everyone has arrived yet and the Red Knights are to be arriving tomorrow. Rumors are that his highness, Lord Daishou, intercepted some of the letters to try and make sure Kuroo makes an improper impression. What do you think?” 

It wasn’t unlike Futakuchi to worry about Lord Daishou. In fact, he was almost always the first to recognize it could be the King’s brother’s fault when things go awry. And as of late, for his defense, things tended to only go wrong when Lord Daishou was involved. But the King was blind to the accusations—he believed the best of his half brother and only wanted prosperity for his kingdom, not internal warfare. As a result, he mostly ignored Futakuchi’s warnings and thoughts on this topic.

Aone thought hard before responding. By the time he did the pair were almost upon his housing chambers. “We’ll keep a close eye on the Lord. For the King’s sake, and our own.” With his decision made, he opened his room door, took the bag back from his friend, and threw everything onto the ground inside. He looked to Futakuchi and held his hand out for the key.

“Oh right!” As the servant fumbled through his pockets in search of the small metal chunk, he thought about the knight’s words. “Found it! And I appreciate your trust in my words, Aone.”

The white-haired male half smirked at his companion, took the key from his hand, and quickly locked his room with his possessions tucked away inside. “Unfortunately I seem to trust you, Futa.”

The brunet smiled wide once more and clapped a hand around his friend’s shoulders. “Well, I’ve only burned you a couple times so I guess that is a fair comment.”

“A couple?” Aone scoffed, “Try every time.”

They both laughed as they reminisced about all the trouble they’d gotten in before the King had discovered and ultimately accepted Futakuchi’s magic background and lifestyle.

___________________________________________________________________

“Sir Bokuto!” Queen Yuurei called as she saw the first Knight of Camelot ahead of her down the hall. “Oh, Sir Bokuto!”

“Dammit,” The knight cursed under his breath before turning to face the coming royal. “Your Highness, is there something I can help you with?” He wished he’d been just a foot or two further in his journey so he could have rounded the corner without worry, pretending to not have heard her. But, much to his disappointment, he was too far from the turn to do so when she’d called.

She smiled and took her time approaching him closer, looking around them all the while, making sure no one was within earshot.

Bokuto also glanced around, but rather than looking for potential eavesdroppers, his eyes scoured their surroundings in hopes that someone would come to save him from what he expected was about to be yet another abuse of power from the Queen.

“You look amazing in your uniform today, my good knight.” She announced as soon as she stepped to his side. “Almost makes a person wish they were in danger so that they could be protected by such a strong and gallant knight.”

“Your Majesty, did you need assistance with something?” He asked abruptly, choosing to ignore her ministrations as she attempted to tease the hair at the nape of his neck.

She huffed disparagingly, “Obviously not, you idiot. I wanted to be with my precious knight. Is that so wrong?” She smiled as if teasing, but he could see the threat in her eyes. Daring him to refuse her, daring him to do anything that made her angry.

He bowed his head, “Queen Yuurei, I am at your command. But I must be back to my duties unless you want to explain to King Kuroo why I am late for the meeting.”

Rolling her eyes, she frowned once more, “Of course it’s for him. Fine, fine. But, before you leave me.” She glanced around him, and behind her own figure, when she faced him once more she grinned wickedly, “I will steal one more moment of your time.” 

Before he could make a move she was kissing him, pressing her weight into his chest as her arms draped around his neck. She forced the kiss deeper, gripping the back of his head and holding it tight in place.

He wanted to retreat. He wanted to push her off him. He didn’t want to hurt his best friend. But she was the Queen. She’d roped in 3 of her maids to be her witnesses; if he were to step out of line, they would report to the King that he’d forced himself on her. She had Lord Daishou to protect her from any magic he tried to get Futakuchi to use to dissuade or avoid her. Ultimately, everything he did to try and break himself free only made her hold on tighter to his leash. So he just let her control his body, held their weight up, and let her force her face closer to his. The only blessing in disguise he had was that he could close his eyes and imagine someone else. Anyone else. Anyone but the Queen, his best friend’s wife.

_______________________________________________________________________

In the war room, King Kuroo and the already assembled Knights took their seats. The King buzzed excitedly in his, while his friends took jabs of humor at his expense.

Two of the knights glanced at one another from across the table and one smirked before looking away. The other turned his vision back to the king and questioned him. “Kuroo,” They called to make sure the royal’s attention was caught. Seeing the King’s smiling face directed towards them, the speaker folded his hands over each other atop the table and released a sigh before glaring down his leader. “Do you have a plan in that empty head of yours, or are we waiting for Futa to lead us, as per the norm?”

All of the knights seated lost what little composure they held as they all laughed in the succession of the call-out.

The King, for all intents and purposes, was unfazed by the tease, as his steady gaze held that of his questioner. “Do you doubt your King, Sir Daichi?” Kuroo was happy to have his friends back in the castle walls, even if they teased him for his sudden call.

“Ehh,” The Knight drawled out as he leaned back into his seat, a grin now plastered on his face as he passed on the mantle of the tease to the next guy as agreed. “I always doubt you a little there, Kuroo. No matter what title you hold, you’re still just a punk.”

A blonde-haired knight a few seats down from the dark-haired speaker slapped his hands on the table in front of him and stood fiercely. Pointing a finger between Sir Daichi and King Kuroo, he grinned around his tongue, a rounded metal stick running through it that confused those seeing it for the first time. “You both are a pair of punks. And if we take this to the field, I’ll prove it to you! Come on guys, this is the first time we’ve all gathered in some time, let’s enjoy ourselves before getting to the boring bits.” He kneeled over to the silver-haired knight sitting beside him and pretended to try whispering, “Maybe that way the grand old king here would have figured out an actual plan on how to manage the visit of the legendary knights.”

Sir Semi looked slightly up to the blonde kneeling towards him, the ear-splitting grin contagious as he felt his own lip ends curve up, he glanced around the seven men currently sat at the round table and contemplated his next move. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and knew that the King’s top servant was close to entering. His eyes closed as he decided that, yes, his best course of action was to continue to play off the first two speakers as the new man entered.

He let his eyes fly open, and he stood as Sir Terushima had, clamping a hand around his shoulders. “I agree with these two. His royal highness is just too stupid to have thought of a proper plan all his own. Might as well get reacquainted with one another as Futa here fills in our great leader with the plan in ‘secret’.” He winked at a couple of the knights facing him for emphasis and the room once again erupted in laughter.

Futa, having just opened the door was at a loss for words as he caught the glare sent to him from the King still seated from across the room. “Oi! I just got here!” He shouted, jumping behind Sir Aone to use him as a shield from the deathly look. “It’s not my fault your Knights trust my plans more than yours, maybe if you were more dependable as a planner that wouldn’t be the case.” Letting his head stay just over Aone’s shoulder he stuck his tongue out towards the King, and then just barely managed to dodge a plate being thrown in the space his face had just been. “Rude.”

“Futa,” Aone began to reprimand.

The magician guffawed at the fact that he was the one being yelled at, “I literally just walked on. How is this my fault?”

“Ehhhhhh.” A red-haired knight drawled before barking out in laughter, drawing all attention to himself. “Well men, if we need to leave these two alone to bring about our plan of action, let’s get to it. Teru, you said you’d prove they were punks on the field?” His laughing returned with new vigor, “what if I proved you were one instead?”

Sir Terushima jumped into the air with a fist pumping the air in excitement. “Right! Let’s fight Satori!”

The two knights raced towards the door only to be stopped in their tracks by the glare Aone gave them as he stood in their pathway. “You’re not leaving.”

When the bear of a knight saw that his threatening tone and voice got the desired effect from the more hyperactive members of their motley crew, he walked towards the center of the room to take his seat.

“See, why can’t you all be proper knights like Sir Aone here! Thank you Aone, m-mu-much obliged.” Kuroo had tried only to falter in his words when he glanced at the knight in question to see the glare being directed at him now.

Taking his seat with a loud thud, his hand resting on the table in front of him as he leaned slightly in the direction of the King, “Don’t take my actions as an agreement for anything King Kuroo. I agree that the only chance of us making a proper impression on the Red Knights is if we follow whatever plan Futakuchi creates. But we all need to be here to hear it, so They,” He emphasized as he glanced at the blonde and red-haired knights still frozen on their feet by the door, “Need to stay put.”

A sigh was heard, and all the knights looked towards the one it came from. “Seriously, you all had to push it so that even Aone got fed up with your antics. Ridiculous.”

“Well, it’s not like anyone expected those two to arrive with Aone already in a bad mood from his travels. Give us a break Iwa, you were about to get in on it to had that guy not scared those two into submission.” Sir Daichi retaliated with a tired expression.

Iwaizumi smirked before responding, “Maybe, maybe not. It’s beside the point now. Let’s get to business first.”

Many of the knights rolled their eyes at the ‘maybe’ comment, all of them knowing it was definitely a fact that Iwaizumi would have joined in on the bantering had Aone not redirected everyone to the task at hand.

Everyone took their seats, as Futakuchi stood by Kuroo’s side.

“Wait, where’s Bokuto?” Semi asked, glancing around the room once more just to make sure he didn’t accidentally miss the loudest of the knights.

“He’ll be here soon, but he is more appraised of the situation than anyone else, save Futa and I. So he’ll just jump in when he arrives,” Kuroo stated clearly, his tone serious as all acts of play lay forgotten in the back of his mind. “I read one of Futa’s letters before they went out, and thank you all for arriving in a prompt manner. This is the biggest test Camelot will have faced in near three-decades. Forgot the plights against magic, forget the wars under my father’s rule. Forget it all. The Red Knights are the only ones Camelot needs an agreement with if it wants to prosper.”

Sirs Aone and Yamagata nodded, recognizing the King’s word and understanding the seriousness behind them. Sirs Daichi and Iwaizumi held their hands in front of their faces, intending to commit every word of explanation to memory. The others, Sirs Satori, Semi, and Terushima just waited for further information from the King.

“Before my grandfather’s rule, the Red Knights were known to have been the reasons Camelot had not only to last all her battles but in fact, were the reason she became known as a stronghold across all kingdoms. My grandfather lost favor with them, and we still do not know the full story, but when they rejected my father as a ruler and officially cut ties with Camelot, she faced her darkest years. They are coming now to judge me and my ability to rule. To determine if we are worthy of realigning themselves with us. We must, under all circumstances, make sure they see us as worthy. And, to that effect I had Futa dig up every documentation in existence about the Red Knights.” He nodded to the wizard to release his magic over the documents so the others could see them as well. The seven knights went wide-eyed as books and parchments stacked upon one another appeared all over the table’s surface became visible to each of them.

Seeing the gravity of the situation fully sink into his compatriots, he nodded with a grin, “We probably have less than a day left before the guests of honor arrive. Futa, Bokuto, and I have read most of what’s available but we need everyone’s help getting through the rest and coming up with a proper plan. You all were right to claim I didn’t have a plan of action. To be quite honest, I don’t think any amount of planning will properly prepare us for what’s to come, but anything we come up with together is bound to be better than any one’s.”

“Maaaaaaaaan,” Satori yelled out.

“I came here to read??” Terushima cried.

________________________________________________________________________

Everyone had gotten to work shortly after Kuroo’s explanation. When Bokuto entered he’d gotten straight to his seat and began reading as well. Though the King had attempted to ask him about his delay, the knight just shook his head with a grin and kept his nose buried in a book. Futakuchi caught on that the Queen had held him up and ‘tsk’d’ in annoyance on his friend’s behalf.

“Something wrong with that passage Futa?” Daichi called having heard the sound from the magician.

“No,” He redirected in response, “Just nothing helpful.”

The knight returned to his own reading and Futakuchi picked a new book up to continue his own job.

The hours passed as the King, magician, and knights poured over the documents in front of them, only breaking for small comments here and there, or to ask one another about a specific passage. Before anyone had realized dinner approached and a guard came to collect the group of men for their meal.

“AHHhh! How long were we in there and we still have nothing solid to go off of!” Bokuto exclaimed indignantly as the men headed towards the mess hall.

Yamagata nodded in agreement before putting his own thoughts forward, “It does seem like a lot of work left to tackle. And with the convoy expected to arrive sometime tomorrow…this does not seem to bode well for us.”

Semi contemplated his training partner’s words before responding himself, “True, I thought you called for all the knights Kuroo. Is this all we are to expect to be helping?”

Kuroo looked to Futakuchi for an answer.

“Well, if the others got the letters, they may just have been delayed by the work they’d been doing. I haven’t heard from everyone. Though, I know Sir Osamu is on his way. He’d sent a messenger owl back to me when he received his summons.” The servant explained, walking along with the knights.

Satori brightened up at Futakuchi’s comments, “Well well, so Osamu is coming back. That devil. Can’t wait to challenge him again. Beat his ego when that annoying brother of his isn’t around.”

Terushima also seemed to brighten slightly, hearing that others were to join eventually. But then his dejected expression took over once more as he realized who was not named. “Then you haven’t heard from Atsumu, Asahi, or Ushijima?”

Futakuchi shook his head in the negative before letting it drop as he stopped walking.

After a few steps the others did as well, and looked back at him.

“I do not even know if they received their letters,” Futakuchi answered verbally, the dejected and defeated tone carried in his voice struck a nerve in Aone and the knight approached him before the King could ask about it.

“Everyone go ahead,” Aone addressed the group after whispering to Futakuchi, “We will join in a bit.”

Bokuto nodded in understanding as head and returned in his mission to go eat. The others followed him.

“Well, it’ll be good to have everyone if at all possible,” Semi mumbled to himself.

Yamagata agreed before adding, “And if Osamu is returning, I doubt Atsumu would be far behind.”

“Didn’t those two go their separate ways a while back though?” Daichi asked the group.

Kuroo mumbled under his breath, “For a bit, but does anyone really expect those idiots to follow orders for long?”

“Well, that’s a rude thing to say about your humble knights who’ve just trekked all this way to meet your orders in a timely manner. Isn’t it Osamu?” A voice carried down the hall, answering Kuroo’s words with a question of their own. “What a disappointing King he is. Maybe we should ignore the orders. Come Osamu, apparently, we aren’t needed anymore.”

Another voice popped up after being called out, “Atsumu, let’s at least see what they wanted us for. They hardly call us anyway.”

The pair of knights appeared before the group of knights with smug smiles featured across their faces.

“Well, it looks like the party is really about to get started.” Iwaizumi commented before shaking hands to greet his friends. “Welcome back you two.”

The pair easily melded into the group as they continued their path towards the mess hall, the King calling for two more place settings as he rounded the corner first and faced the guards standing in front of the dining hall’s doors.

The group of knights were merrily chatting as they’d been prior to the research, Kuroo had approached his wife upon entering the mess and gave her a quick peck on the forehead before taking his seat at the head of the table. Bokuto sat at the far end of the table from his best friend and his wife, choosing instead to save seats for Futakuchi and Aone next to and across from him respectively. Creating yet another excuse to keep as far from the Queen as he could. The twins sat on either side of the table across one another, giving themselves some space without fully separating. Iwaizumi and Daichi sat on either side of Osamu, the twin they’d considered more even tempered; while Satori and Terushima sat either side of Atsumu, whom they considered the more fun twin. Yamagata took the seat opposite the spot Bokuto reserved for Futakuchi, and smiled to him knowingly. Semi sat near Bokuto at the tail end of the table.

When the food was presented, the knights dug in happily, grateful for the spread of goods after hours of mental or physical labor. Aone and Futakuchi slipped in and also hungrily dug into the available dishes.

It was a mostly peaceful meal between friends, but many glared at the empty seat beside the Queen—the one reserved for the King’s brother.

The knights sent questioning looks to each other around the plates of food in front of them, daring someone to ask about the missing lord, when the dining hall doors opened.

About to relax for the trouble-causing individual was finally arriving, the knights all seemed to release held breaths, only to suck the air back in tightly. The guards faced them with looks of pure terror covering their now pale and ghostly faces.

“My, m-my K-ki-king.” One stuttered trying to speak despite the fear coursing through his veins.

Kuroo stood promptly and faced the two guards with bated breath. The knights also stood in succession, waiting for information before taking more decisive action.

The other guard faced his companion before addressing the royal himself, “My King, they…they’ve arrived.”

Everyone understood exactly who the guards meant, and while the King became ecstatic at the news, the knights looked to one another. Silently questioning what the fear on the guard’s faces meant for their chance of realigning Camelot with the Red Knights’ Order.

From his room, Daishou watched as the knights nervously looked to one another through his space shifting mirror. “So the honored guests arrive a night early. Well, having them get attacked instead of just seeing the reaction to an attack could still be beneficial.” He laughed to himself before sending another fire message to his companion. ‘ _ Oikawa, the plan holds. Have them attack tonight no matter what happens. _ ’

Before a full moment passed, a head of flames rose from the ashes of the fireplace. “Who has arrived?” Oikawa’s voice carried through Daishou’s room.

The lord approached the face of flames with a grin, “All but Ushijima and Asahi for the knights. But there is only one Red Knight and their page who approach the castle.”

“Good, then I’ll send all the men.” He seemed to be contemplating his next statement before the message went through, “Stay hidden, I will not tell them we have someone on the inside.”

Daishou chuckled a bit, and nodded in understanding. “That will help. If for some reason I do get approached, fighting them for real will solidify to the King that I had no clue of the attack.”

With one last order announced, the face of flames dispersed. Daishou was left smiling at the reheated embers of past fires and thought aloud, “May luck be with us, allowing the men to kill the Red Knight themselves. Then any chance for an alignment would be severed.” He cackled through his thoughts as the vision of impending doom from that action took over his mind.


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting, meeting, arguements.

In your traveling companion’s suit of armor, sat upon your horse’s back, Suga and you approach the castle within Camelot’s bounds. Halting just steps away from the stairs up to the main entrance.

“You know your role from here on.” Suga whispered as he dismounted.

Nodding once to indicate you both heard and understood him, you followed suit and dismounted as well. 

Your pair stood, waiting to see how the residents of the kingdom would react to your arrival. Suga held Mapo’s reins and indicated he would take Tofu’s as well. Handing them over, you took a short walk around the open square, eyeing all the open crevices and possible attack points, making note of them should things happen to go wrong during your stay.

A sound reaches your ears and you face the direction your friend and horses were still standing. Trying to focus your vision, you squinted past their figures and caught the glimpse of a reflection from the setting sun on metal, though from the current distance you couldn’t tell if the reflection was from a weapon or something else. Deciding to be safe, you made your way back to Suga, waving as you did so.

Having donned the Red Knight’s armour, you knew better than to speak. It was one of the first rules of being a proper Knight, ‘ _ Do not speak when wearing your gear, Y/N. You generally know how to hold your tongue, especially when it’s necessary, but this is a rule all of us follow to make sure our anonymity stays intact. _ ’ You recalled Suga’s squad leader’s teachings from the times he’d allowed you to train with them.

Suga noticed your quick gestures and tightened his hold on the horse’s reins. Glancing around him as inconspicuously as he could while waiting for you to return to his side.

“How many?” He asked promptly when you reached for Tofu, a ploy of stroking his mane to cover the act of regrouping with your companion. You held up a fist to indicate how unsure you were. “Difficult,” He whispered back.

Suga was trained as a proper Red Knight, and though you were never given the title, so were you. If anyone dared to attack you, your pair would be ready. 

This time Suga didn’t miss the reflected light and he recognized the size of the weapon. He looked at you and smiled, speaking tightly through his facade of a grin, “Long swords, it’s probably an ambush. At least 2, more likely there are more.”

You smiled, and despite your face hiding behind the mask of the armour, you could tell that your friend knew what expression you wore. 

“Don’t be reckless before we even make an introduction.” He chastised, though you both knew it was procedural and not intended to hold any real effect.

You walked towards the edge of the square, headed towards a hand pump situated closer to where the reflections were coming from, but obvious enough that any would be attacker would confuse the approach.

Pushing upon the force rod a few times so the water would be released, you acted to be off guard, inviting the attackers to utilize a moment of weakness.

To your joy, the ploy worked and suddenly there was a long sword pushed against the chest of your armour just under where your helmet ended.

“Be a good knight there and don’t move.” The voice warned, a cackle escaping him as he added, “Unless you want your friend back there to die a most gruesome death.”

You made a small attempt to glance towards Suga and the horses, but the sword was swung to sit sideways. The sharp edge now jutting just under your helmet. Accommodating your attacker, you stood up instead of trying to look back. 

Now you could see the male clearly.

He laughed again, his near blue-toned skin darkening in the crease of his brow and his hair flipping back and forth as he jutted his head in his hysterics. “And here I thought the great Red Knights were something to be cautious of. You were taken so easily!” His annoying voice continued to ring out, but you let him continue to think he held the upper hand. Wanting to get a proper look at Suga’s situation before making a move. “Because I am so kind, I’ll let you watch as we cut your friend down to size.” He hissed, still all smiles as he whipped your body around and forced you to your knees as you faced your friend from across the square once more.

Suga’s eyes were glued to you, his lips pressed thinly together. You tracked his eye’s movements as they showed you the three attackers hiding behind Mapo, the two holding short swords to his figure, and the four trying to keep Tofu from bucking any of them.

Ten. Ten people. They thought ten was enough to subdue them? You wanted to laugh at their miscalculation. But you had the rule to consider.

To everyone’s surprise a loud bell rang across the castle grounds.

So surprising in fact, that one of the men holding a sword to your friend sliced the metal across his bare arm. Suga wailed out in pain and you knew there had to be more than just metal that scratched him. Eyes locked on his figure as he fell to his knees still crying out in pain despite the other attacker trying to keep him standing up, you watched with held breath.

The men were apparently unable to quiet Suga in whatever way they originally wanted, and the one who’d scratched his arm swung the sword out in preparation for a beheading. 

Your eyes lit with an ember glow, and all nine men around Suga and your horses began to rise in the air. They fought the invisible strings, twisting their bodies around, blindly swinging their weapons. Growling you jerked your head backwards and the floating men bulleted towards you and the man who up until that moment had thought he’d bested you.

Reaching out, you grabbed the hilt of the long sword held against your throat, eyes still burning, the light shining through from between the slits in your helmet. You saw the fear take over your assailant’s face. 

He fell on his backside as he clambered away from your being, having let go of the sword as soon as you’d taken hold.

A growl escaped you again as you rose your free hand into the air, the nine men who’d attempted to apprehend your companion jutting higher into the sky, their screams echoing around you. Throwing the sword you’d stolen at the lone male quivering in fright before you, you forced him to stay in place. The sword being used as a chain, buried into the ground through his shorts all the way to its hilt. 

He tried pulling at it, scratching at the dirt and rocks around where the blade met the earth, but the actions were to no avail. 

Determining one was taken care of thoroughly, you turned your full attention to those floating above you, and zeroed in on the man who’d struck your friend.

A whispered curse under your breath and all the mens’ weapons floated above their heads. You smiled behind your mask of protection, as you lowered eight of the assailants and trapped them similarly to the first.

Left with only the one you wanted to harm, you brought him close to your face. He screamed, but you paid it no mind. Your eyes’ glow changed from ember to red as you searched his mind, searching to find exactly what was used on the sword that hurt your best friend. Finding the potion mix in the man’s recent memories, you quickly threw him back up into the sky.

You heard something drop a small distance away, and hurried footsteps retreating from where you were, but you paid no real mind to it.

Growling once more, you were ready to rip Suga’s striker in half. But before you made another move a hand laid on your shoulder.

“That’s enough, (Y/N).” Suga’s warm voice whispered to you.

Glancing at him was enough to return your eye color to normal, and having removed the power from holding the attacker in the air, he quickly fell.

To your surprise, and the attacker’s relief, he landed on a pile of hay. When you turned to face him once more, he raced to scurry away, tripping over the loose hay beneath his feet but still rushing to get as far away from you as he could. 

Additionally with your power released, the weapons holding the others in place became loose and they helped one another to escape your immediate vicinity.

“Ah geesh,” Suga managed as he watched the group of men run off in pure terror. “Well there goes making a good first impression.”

You rolled your eyes but quickly moved to check his arm.

“It’s fine now. Sorry for scaring you.” He smiled as he pulled back from your touch. At your growl of annoyance, he sighed and let you take a look. Reluctantly, he half turned so his arm faced the little light still glossed over Camelot’s high walls. “See, hardly a thing once I used that salve Akaashi made. It extracted the poison fairly well I think.”

Though you had to admit, that it did only look like a cut from a sword now, the remnants of a fast acting poison still showed in his elevated veins. You scoffed at him before taking his scratch under your palm. Eyes glowing green as you whispered to yourself something that not even Suga could make out. When you released him, the scratch and evidence of poisoning had fully disappeared.

“See?” He smiled once more, “I told you it was all fine.”

You held your hand out to him, as you rolled your eyes once more.

“What?” He exclaimed indignantly, “I’m not paying you for that! I told you it was fine before you even did anything!”   
  


When you just made a grabbing motion, and still held your hand out to him, he caved. Head drooping low as he returned to his horse’s side. He dug around one of his bags before finally pulling out a small wrapped object. “The things I let you get away with. I swear the King is going to kill me one of these days.”

You just took the treat from him and threw it into your own bag.

“And you’re not even going to eat it?!” He yelled out, annoyed that you’d take some of his chocolate and then just horde it.

Holding your pinky up at him, you used your signs to let him know you were sticking your tongue out in response. 

Before either of you could move to continue your bantering, loud footsteps were heard coming from the main entrance into the castle. Your pair looked up as 12 men stood atop the stairs, swords held at the ready. You glanced around them and noticed a single female hiding behind one male with white-tipped-hair. You sensed another pair of eyes on you and looked in their direction, seeing a dark figure move across the window space and disappear past it.

Suga coughed to pull your attention back to the men at the top of the steps, as they sheathed their swords and walked down in what you assumed was going to be their greeting towards you.

You glanced at Suga and pointed two fingers towards the ground, a sign to say he should explain very little and let the approaching group do the most talking. He nodded after seeing your message and coughed again to indicate the men had stopped just feet in front of your pair.

One man stood in the middle, and despite not wearing a crown you knew this was the new King of Camelot. The one your father had told you and Suga to determine trustworthy or not.

“Welcome to Camelot, your arrival is a bit surprising as we hadn’t expected you for at least another day.” The one you assumed was the King offered as a greeting.

You stood at attention, fulfilling your duty as an observationalist first and foremost.

Suga took his cue and began the more informative conversation. “Our King told us the letter said within the week we would arrive. To meet his expectations, with tomorrow being the end of the week, we had to arrive today.”

The men behind the King of Camelot glanced at one another, seemingly discussing things amongst themselves just as you did with Suga. It was expected of knights to be able to speak openly without being understood by outsiders. The smile that crossed the King’s features was surprising though.

“Of course! Our misunderstanding!” He joyfully announced, before actually introducing himself. “I am King Kuroo,” he indicated with a proud stance, before moving to the others. “The lady up there is my wife, Queen Yuurei. The one with her is my right hand knight, Sir Bokuto. And this,” He clamped his hand around a male to his right side, and forced the boy to step up next to him, “This is my attendant, Futakuchi.”

Your eyes narrowed behind your helmet as you sensed the amount of power pouring off the so-called attendant, and you sent a signal to Suga, though you figured he saw it as well.

“These other’s are some of the best and most important knights within Camelot’s kingdom.” He smiled, pure pride and appreciation of those around him showing through the tone he’d used to introduce them in such a manner.

Glancing at Suga, you saw his sign that he’d introduce you as agreed.

Taking a step forward, your friend proudly stood half between you and the men of Camelot. “I am Sugawara, squire to the Red Knight Yomimasu.” You bowed your head at Suga’s pause so the knights in front could recognize who he referred to. Continuing, Suga brought the attention back to himself, “If you need to speak to Yomimasu, you need me present as the Knights are forbidden to speak in uniform. We will not reveal the knight’s person until approval standards have been met. If you refuse these conditions we will leave at once.”

You could see it in the eyes of the knights behind the King, they were shocked that someone claiming to be a squire would address the King of Camelot in such a manner. In the eyes of the one introduced as Futakuchi, you saw recognition. He could see Suga’s power coursing through his veins and you watched as the servant came to understand exactly where your friend’s confidence came from. Looking at him last, the King had ample time to consider the words and tones directed at him...you were impressed to see his face held little change.

“Of course,” He answered the unasked question. “The rules of a Red Knight come first for you both. Camelot will do well to abide by them and not make you end your visit early.” He glanced around as if he didn’t really care about your answer or not, but his tone betrayed him. “Exactly how long do you expect your visit to be?”

Suga looked to you before answering, “The King expects a thorough investigation to take at least a few months, but could take longer if we feel you are trying to change our perceptions.”

You noticed a few of the knights in the rear of their formation wince, and figured they’d been doing some research into Camelot’s history with the Red Knights for just that purpose. You signaled to Suga that you wanted to laugh and he did so for you.

“Yomimasu wants to say it’s funny that you would think to try and pull something over on us like that.” Suga explained.

One of the knights stepped forward before speaking on his own, “Wait, so you really speak for the Red Knight?”

Suga and you nodded in the same instance. Neither missing a beat at the question.

“Well!” King Kuroo called, drawing attention back to himself, “I can understand that. Unfortunately your rooms are not yet prepared. Please, join us for a meal while I send someone to prepare them for you.” His smile was blinding and you thought that he probably got away with a lot just from that small action alone.

Your friend had been distracted momentarily as well before you clamped a hand on his shoulder and stood ground. He looked at you, locking eyes around the slits in the headpiece. When he finally understood, he faced the King and his knights, and said in the most serious tone, “We need to lock up our belongings before we leave them be.”

The men glanced between themselves once more before King Kuroo grinned and pushed his page forward. “Surely, Futa here would be happy to lock up your stuff for you.”

Suga frowned at the King’s twist of his words, “No, I said the WE need to lock up our belongings. Please, show us to where we will be lodged.”

It seemed the King would take Suga’s words as a threat, and had anyone questioned him again or challenged his directives it would have quickly turned into one, but a different knight stepped up from the group and stood up for your companion.

“Futa, take them to their rooms. Should be the ones next to mine. Let them lock up and then bring them to the mess hall.” The giant knight ordered as if he held the power and title of a King before trekking up the stairs, presumably to return to the dining facility himself. The other knights shrugged before following suit.

Only King Kuroo and his attendant remained in front of your pair. Suga looked on, waiting for either the King to conform to his request and follow his knight's suggestions, or to see if the king would challenge him again.

The one called Futakuchi sighed before facing his king. “Kuroo, just go back to dinner. I will take the guests as Aone has suggested.”

King Kuroo gave him a quick glare, but released it when he faced Suga’s determined gaze. “I suppose you two are correct in this course of action. Very well. Sugawara, Yomimasu, I look forward to you joining us for dinner promptly.

You just nodded again, and Suga responded that you’d make your trip short and quick.

Only then did the King nod and make his own way back to the rest of his men.

Being left alone, apparently gave the attendant confidence as he quickly stepped up to Suga and announced, “I can sense your power. If you even think to use it against Kuroo or Camelot I will end you.”

Suga glanced down to see your long sword cutting through the space between his side and arm and point directly at the attendant’s heart.

“Please refrain from threatening me as it angers Yomimasu.” He retaliated calmly.

Futakuchi looked down and saw the blade, astonished at the speed the Knight would have needed to make his draw so acutely positioned. 

Deciding that a call-out was an appropriate response, Suga regarded the King’s aide with his own threat, thinly veiled by his smiling face. “I can see yours as well there, magician. If you are trying to hide it from your King, I suggest you find a new profession.” The brunet’s eyes blew wide before Suga lazily waved his hand about, “But we do not have plans to do anything against your King or his Kingdom. As representatives of the Red Knight Order, we are here for a job and shall work to that end. Though,” he began to whisper and leaned in towards the man he was currently speaking to, “If we are attacked like that again I can’t guarantee anyone’s safety from that one.” His thumb indicated my figure and the brunet stood stock still. 

You could tell he was trying to see your power, but internally laughed as you remembered what your father told you was so special about the Red Knight’s armor.

‘ _ It’s important because it hides the magic that the knights possess. We don’t speak because it keeps anonymity amongst the knights, but if other magicians could see your magic then anonymity would be pointless. _ ’

As long as he didn’t see you outside the uniform he would never be the wiser to your true power level. And this fact made your grin despite yourself.

“Anyway,” Suga rolled out, his voice dragging out the syllables as he slowly faced Futakuchi once more, “Can we lock up our belongings now?”

Futakuchi nodded stiffly, before moving to help Suga with his bags and leading us to where our supposed rooms would be.

Walking down the halls of the castle, you once more felt the gaze of the dark figure you’d seen through the window. You externally ignored the presence as you had to keep up with your guide and friend.

“Here you are. You can choose who gets which room, but as Sir Aone and King Kuroo determined you’d share this hall with the knight, well…it’s just...but then...and sort of...well...see it’s...more so then...but...uh...I...see it’s just...” His inability to fully explain his thoughts confused you, but when you grabbed a pair of keys that Suga had taken from the servant, and opened the door to the room at the end of the hall you thought you understood. 

In your armour, your frame overtook most of the opened doorway. You looked inside the room and saw only a bed. No dresser, no mantle, nothing but a bed frame and what seemed to be a mattress. Though the bumped-out seat beneath the window was a benefit, the way the rest of the room lacked anything to actually lock your stuff in upset you. Turning around you faced Suga, and held your hand out to switch keys, to which he obliged quickly. 

You didn’t miss the wince that passed through Futakuchi’s lips as you moved to unlock the other room. But, you hadn’t expected it to be worse off then the room you’d just scene.

A growl passed through your lips before you could stop it, and Suga quickly looked into the room from around your form, to see only a mattress sitting directly on the ground. No bed frame, no dresser, no mantle. He thought about how troublesome this would be, and quickly moved to stand between your and the servant’s bodies. “Calm yourself, Yomimasu.”

It couldn’t be stopped, another growl escaped your lips.

Futakuchi, to his defense, stood his ground and tried to laugh around an explanation, “The King did say the rooms were unprepared.”

With nowhere to actively lock up the belongings you couldn’t let anyone catch sight of this early into the mission, you tightened your grip on your bags and poked Suga’s shoulder forward.

“Very well,” He closed his eyes as he contemplated your suggestion. “Futakuchi, if you would lead us to the dining facility. As agreed we will meet your King and his men there now.”

The servant’s eyes blew wide before he glanced at the bags still held in your hands, “But, what about--” He’d started before being cut off by Suga’s sharp tone.

“We will abide by our agreement to meet your King in the dining facility quickly.” He reiterated.

Futakuchi nodded before turning back down the hall, leading the pair of visitors, luggage and all, to the mess for dinner.

You motioned for Suga to fall back on your walk. Whispering to him as soon as you knew he was within earshot, “You will move the mattress to stay with me until they get us proper rooms.”    
  
He nodded in understanding and moved back to his position before your guide noticed a change in either of your demeanors.

When the group reached the doors, and the guards noticed the armor of the Red Knight, they began shivering as if a cold wind caught them off guard. Futakuchi noticed their behavior, but presumed they were still surprised by how quickly your pair had reacted to your apparent attack. He opened the doors himself and held them for Suga and you to enter.

You glanced around the room and took notice of the seating arrangements of the knights and royals. Only three empty set seats around the table, and none of them next to each other, Suga’s face contorted as he also recognized this obvious attempt to separate your pair.

“And after he’d just agreed to abide by our rules too.” Your friend mumbled just loud enough for the servant to catch. You could see the wince he made as he approached the King directly.

Deciding it best to watch, you took a seat towards the end of the table, next to the only knight who’d been formally introduced and noting he was now as far from the Queen as he could physically be while still being in the same room as her. ‘ _ Interesting _ ’ You thought.

Suga took the seat right next to the Queen, the one he knew had probably been reserved for you, but dropped his bags at his feet, a clear sign of displeasure at the supposed accommodations recommended to them for locking up their belongings.

To the royal’s benefit, Suga noted that he acted in the manner of a true King. He didn’t make any verbal response and instead moved slightly closer to hear the continued whispers of his magician.

“I see,” The King sighed upon Futakuchi’s conclusion, “Please pardon the state of the rooms, as I told you outside, we had not expected you until tomorrow. I have sent the maids to prepare them properly at once.”

Suga nodded, but refused to dignify that excuse with an answer.

The Queen, however, seemed not to notice the silent battle waging between the King and his visitor. “Dear, you are a cute one aren’t you. Are all the Red Knights as adorable as you?” Her gushing would make some of his shier squadmates blush, but Suga had grown up with your teases and felt he was immune to most comments as such. 

“You are very kind to think so, your highness.” He answered curtly, refusing to say more.

This was apparently not the reaction the Queen had expected, so she continued on. “The knights of Camelot are strong, sure, but very few of them have the looks to pull off all that being a knight entails. So, what of the Red Knights? Surely, you all meet those bare minimum requirements?” Her tone made it seem like a compliment, but he could sense something sinister mixed in.

He took a drink from the goblet of water in front of him, “If the knights of Camelot are regarded as knights, who are the Red Knights to judge. Not every Order has the same requirements.”

Having intentionally ignored the pressure from the Queen to answer in a manner for what she wanted, Suga smirked to himself around his glass. She huffed to herself a few times before announcing she would turn in for the evening. 

The King stood to see her out, but she rushed away despite his calls, only pausing momentarily to face the white-tipped-haired knight sat next to you at the end of the table. When his attention did not immediately get drawn to her, she continued her rush out of the hall.

Suga took the opportunity to glance at you, you’d a full plate in front of you, but you made no motions to eat anything off of it. He shook his head despite having expected this outcom. And he addressed the so-called King about it, “So you’d try to abide by our rules, huh?” 

Kuroo smirked at the call out before answering, “I only walked in a few moments before you. Perhaps my knights need a better explanation of what exactly are the expectations of our visitors while they are here in Camelot.” The smug grin the King sent to Suga irritated your friend, but he wasn’t going to back down so easily.

The two went back and forth a few more rounds before both men’s hunger demanded their utmost attention and they focused on eating instead.

At the other end of the table, you stared at the plate of food offered to you by the knights on either of your sides.

“What, is this stuff not good either?” The one that had been introduced to you as Bokuto asked, pulling chicken off its bone after asking you about your plate.

You made no move to answer, did not even turn your head to indicate you had listened to him.

“Probably can’t eat around that armor, right?” The blonde sat next to you pressured, “If that’s the case, you can just remove your helmet and eat peacefully.” He smiled as if he’d offered the best suggestion ever.

Baring your teeth behind your helmet, you successfully held back your growl. Your eyes glaring at the male who had just made that suggestion. You had to come up with something. If not, you’d go hungry, and that was not something you wished to do.

The one name Bokuto addressed his companion across from you, “Oh well Atsumu, didn’t the other guy say that the Red Knight wouldn’t reveal themselves until they decided if they were going to approve of Kuroo’s rule?”

Checking his eyes, you noticed that the knight had honestly been asking, and not trying to tease or make fun of you. This caused you to release some of the pent up frustration sitting between your shoulder blades, but that tension returned twice over when the blonde knight, presumably Atsumu began reaching for your helmet. You were sure he intended to remove it by force if necessary.

A cry of a curse was heard and you sensed the power of the King’s attendant grab hold of your helmet and hold it in place, despite the tugs of the blond knight.

“ATSUMU!” The King’s voice bellowed around the room, causing everyone to halt their actions.

The knight turned to face Kuroo with a half-sheepish grin, “Ah right, sorry about that Kuroo.”

With the tension levels high, Suga and you regrouped. Standing together as you faced the room as the Red Knights versus Camelot’s supposed finest once more. 

After a moment, you felt the pressure of Futakuchi’s magic release itself from your helmet.

You knew Suga was primed to fight, and you weren’t far off, but both of you knew that the point of coming to Camelot was not to fight these knights, or even to fight their King. You put your hand on Suga’s shoulder and tapped a specific message to him. 

“Are you sure?” He asked you aloud, clearly trying to build on the pressure amongst those still seated at the dining table.

To answer, you removed your hand from his shoulder and unsheathed your sword.

“Since you obviously refuse to acknowledge the way of the Red Knights we will return at once, and let our King know that the Order should never reacquaint itself with Camelot again.” His voice was even, and he spoke with the determination of a royal. And, you were proud of your friend for both understanding and agreeing with your assessment.

“Wait!” The fear in the King’s eyes was obvious, though the rest of his face attempted to hide it. “Surely, you don’t mean that. You are but a single Knight and squire. To begin, what power do two people such as you have over an entire Order. Further, it’s the first night. Everyone is on edge and with you both sneakily trying to lock away your bags and refusing to show us one of your faces. It is a bit much to just accept.”

Hearing the sound of more swords being drawn, you faced the knights you’d just been sat next to.

“We have the authority.” Suga responded plainly, giving no further explanation.

Kuroo, exalted and near enraged at the disrespect he felt Suga was giving him, but still fearful that he’d messed up too bad on the first meeting, grand stood for his position and continued to question your friend. “What authority? What authority gives you the power to enter another’s kingdom and not only demand certain treatment, but to demand you lock up your own stuff. For all we in Camelot know you could be planning to take us down with whatever items you have hidden in those bags of yours. So I ask again,” His voice evened out as he became serious in his accusatory question, “What authority?”

Before Suga could fight anymore you nodded to him, giving him permission to give more information than you had originally planned.

Sighing, Suga locked eyes with Camelot’s King. “We have the authority given to the King’s offspring.”

Eyes shooting wide, Kuroo glanced between the squire and the Red Knight, wondering just which of the pair was the royal and which was not. “Bokuto, Atsumu, Osamu, stand down!” He ordered the three knights.

Seeing that the King had figured something out, and that his men were putting their swords away, you sheathed your own.

“Yomimasu, grab your plate. We will eat in the rooms they’ve deemed worthy of your visit.” Suga instructed.

You rolled your eyes at his own grand standing attempt, half knowing it was a ploy to continue throwing off your hosts and half wondering if he truly expected you to not push their confusion further. So you walked directly to the King’s side. Grabbed Suga’s bags and plate, before turning back to grab your own gear, letting Suga grab your plate.

Your pair left the King and his knights in the dining hall, and found the rooms set aside for you with ease. They still stood barren of most furniture but you were both content that it was at minimum, away from the prying eyes of the people who’d made absolutely terrible first impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you are enjoying this work! Please let me know what you think so far?
> 
> \--Red


	5. Planning a Fesitval

“Well, that was an absolute trash can of a first impression.” Yamagata said a few moments after the guests had left the dining hall.

Kuroo sat in his seat and leaned his head back as he contemplated the new information he’d been given. ‘ _ An offspring of the King of the Red Knight Order. I’d gone against the offspring of their King. Gods help me from here on out.’ _ His thoughts just kept circling back to the fact that he’d not only insulted them but that he’d insulted another royal. ‘ _ But which one is the royal? The squire? That’d make sense because of how he spoke. But the squire hadn’t given any information until the Knight made a move. Maybe it’s the Knight, but then why did he listen to the orders of the squire? And going as far as to carry all the bags and his food. But then the squire carried the Knight’s plate. _ ’ His thoughts confused him the harder he tried to come to a conclusion.

“What, in your ever stupid mind, were you thinking Atsumu?” Satori challenged the blonde twin.

Rolling his eyes before answering, Atsumu reached for an extra helping of food, showing his disinterest in being scolded or questioned. “Obviously, I was thinking I’d pull that Knight’s helmet off so we could see the face of the person that’s made such a fuss around Camelot.”

“If Futa hadn’t stopped you, things would have ended so much worse!” Daichi screamed at him, pushing up from his seat as he did so. “If you had really pulled off the Red Knight’s helmet, they would have left without a second thought. Didn’t you listen outside? Are you really that impatient about your own wants?”

“My own wants?” He restated. Sending a glare to Daichi, Atsumu answered his own question, “Like all of you weren’t wanting the same thing. Kuroo had already pushed them apart by changing our seating arrangement when we’d all returned.”

Osamu nodded in agreement with his brother, and added, “It is odd that they wouldn’t even let us see his face. Add that he refused to speak, it was an odd order that squire demanded of us. And, we’d had no idea where their confidence came from. Can’t really blame him, Daichi.”

“Actually, I agree with Daichi,” Iwaizumi noted. “Atsumu, you and Bokuto seemed to be trying to make headway with the Knight and we were all for it. Letting you do your own thing in hopes it would work was the general agreement between all of us.” Seeing that the twins were looking at him expectantly, Iwaizumi continued to explain his thoughts, “I don’t fully agree with Futakuchi revealing his powers so early, but the squire had just told us that they’d only reveal the Knight’s identity when, or rather if, they approved Kuroo’s rule. His actions were solid in upholding that part of the agreement. Sure, he’d also said not to try talking to the Knight without him but technically he was still in the room.” Iwaizumi sighed in defeat as he rubbed the spot between his eyes. Clearly annoyed about the entire situation. “Now, to find out that one of them is a royal of the Red Knight Order? It should make us even more grateful that Futa covered your lapse in judgment.”

Futakuchi coughed to draw their attention to himself, “Well, to be fair. They already knew about my powers.”

The shock carried across the room at the magician’s revelation. 

“What?!” Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi, and Yamagata all screamed as they springed up from their seats.

Just nodding as a response, Futakuchi contemplated as to whether he should explain further or not.

“Well, isn’t that something?” Terushima called with a laugh, interrupting Futakuchi’s thoughts. “Presume that means one of them also holds some magic. That’s awesome! Now I really want to challenge them to a duel!”

Satori also joined in laughter, “True, maybe we could make it up to them.” Tapping his chin in thought, the red-haired knight beamed with excitement, “We should hold a tournament!!”

His overly-excited announcement pulled the tension from some of the knights in the room.

Terushima clapped in approval, “Yes! A tournament! We could use it as, what? Call it a proper welcome to our guests. And then, we’ll have a real chance to challenge them!”

“That could be exciting, I’ll admit.” Yamagata stated, scratching at the back of his neck, still a bit embarrassed at his outburst of surprise.

Aone, who’d been silent for the majority of the time since the Red Knights had entered the hall, nodded. “Could be used to make up for tonight’s mistakes.”

The twins looked to each other, silently discussing their ideas towards the idea of a tournament. They nodded to one another once, and Osamu smiled at the other knights. “Atsumu will be on his best behavior here on out. We’re in for a tournament against those guys.”

Kuroo glanced around, meeting eyes with each of the men around him. Realizing that every single one of them were dreaming up scenarios of a good and fun fighting game between each other and their guests, he just smiled to himself and released a breath of relief. He trusted these men with his life, always would, and if they felt the best course of action was a sort of festival, then what type of King would he be to refuse them.

“Very well! We’ll plan a tournament. Futa,” Kuroo called for his friend. “Which one noticed your powers? We’ll have to keep that in mind when setting the rules for this tournament should they not face you first.”

Futakuchi shook his head, “I know for a fact that the squire knew, But my assumption is that the Knight did as well.”

“It’s probably rude of us to keep referring to them as their positions and not their names, isn’t it?” Yamagata questioned, hearing Futakuchi’s answer to the King.

A few of the knights looked at each other in question.

“Maybe?” Atsumu half-answered, half-asked in response.

Bokuto, who had kept uncharacteristically quiet for most of the exchange, chose to speak out at this. “I think calling the squire has earned us calling him by his name, but I didn’t hear it from atop the stairs when we were outside. But that other guy, if he doesn’t want to reveal his identity then why should we call him by anything but the Red Knight? No. If he wants to stay in his role until they decide we are worthy enough, then that’s exactly how we should treat him.”

Kuroo really looked at his friend, and recognized that there was a real struggle going on in his mind. “Sure, Bokuto. That is a great assessment of the situation. So we should call Sugawara by his name and the other will be referred to in some way of relation to his job as a knight.”

The others nodded to indicate they’d follow the King’s words.

“So then,” Daichi commented, confirming his own thoughts, “We are going to hold a tournament?”

The more excitable knights shouted in positive affirmation. The quieter ones just nodded. Kuroo looked to Futakuchi, and they shared a smile.

“Looks to be,” Futakuchi answered.

‘ _ It’s a blessing of the Gods that I have these men by my side. _ ’ Kuroo thought to himself, looking over his friends as they held side conversations about the new decision. ‘ _ Bokuto has something going on with him, maybe he should face Satori first. His teases could prove to pull that idiot out his own head before he hits one of his depressive states I guess. Futa could be paired against the squire, that’d be interesting to watch. Two magic wielders. That’s assuming Sugawara would not only agree to participate but would be willing to showcase his powers. _ ’ Kuroo sighed at his thoughts but let them continue to work through a plan. ‘ _ Teru is keyed up for a good fight, pinning him against Iwa would just make him more energetic. But I’d rather have the twins fight, that’s always a good show no matter who wins. But if Teru gets paired against Aone he’ll just complain about how there’s no chance for him to win. Iwa would probably want to face Daichi again, maybe he’s picked up a few new tricks since the last time they faced off. If Daichou decides to participate, then Daichi or Aone would be good choices to fight him. But who would I go against first? _ ’ He kept thinking about all the individuals and how a good line-up would work.

“Kuroo?” Daichi repeated when the King had yet to answer his question.

“Earth to Kuroo!” Terushima yelled from across the table.

Still no answer.

Atsumu laughed to himself before calling after the king himself, “Your royal ass-ness! Hello!”

Bokuto rolled his eyes at the nickname but chuckled at how not even that caused the King to withdrawal from his thoughts. “Oi! Idiot King! Your knights are trying to talk to you!”

Futakuchi was surprised that not even Bokuto’s voice could break the King’s concentration.

“Hey, Kuroo?” Iwaizumi made an attempt while waving his hand in front of the King’s face.

Still no change in expression came, and the knights looked to Aone. Hoping his tone could pull the King from his trance.

“King Kuroo.” The bear of a knight spoke aloud, voice carrying the same seriousness it generally did.

But, the King still made no indication of hearing the knights.

“What could he possibly be thinking about so hard that none of us can break his train of thought?” Yamagata questioned, looking upon the King with a look of utter disbelief.

“Right? Since when does Kuroo actually think so hard that he becomes deaf to the space around him?” Osamu added.

Satori just rolled his eyes each knight to another, grin widening as the seconds ticked by, before he abruptly jumped from his seat and screamed at the top of his lungs in the King’s direction.

After calming themselves from the shock, the other knights looked to Kuroo to see if the sudden explosion of sound would hold any effect. To their continued disbelief, the King sat undisturbed.

“Well that was pointless then, Satori.” Semi chided his friend, before approaching the King. He placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to meet Kuroo’s eyes. “Kuroo. It’s time for you to play King again.”

When even touch didn’t pull the King from his state, the knights began to feel nervous.

“Could a spell have been cast upon him?”

“What if the guests cursed him as retaliation?”

“But, he was normal just before.”

“Right, he was talking normally before we started talking about who would face who.”

As the knights openly discussed the situation around the man himself, the King freely pulled himself from his thoughts. He’d caught Atsumu’s comment that maybe Satori was right in assuming the magic wielder cursed him in retaliation. And, despite not knowing where the statement stemmed from, he found himself laughing out at the idea. Around his laughs, and missing the fact that everyone went silent as they stared him down, Kuroo asked after the blonde twin, “Do you really think the Order would curse me as a form of retaliation from tonight?” His laughter continued, and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm down before he finally realized the expressions on his friends’ faces. “What?” He asked incredulously, “Do I have something stuck to my face?”

“We’d been calling for you!” Iwaizumi informed Kuroo in exasperation.

Yamagata nodded and added, “You were so out of it not even Satori straight shouting pulled your attention.”

Kuroo’s eyes went wide as he looked to Saotri, “You screamed?”

Futakuchi laughed, “Kuroo, they all tried to get your attention! Even Aone called out to you and you just stayed silently staring off into space. What else were we supposed to think?”

“You’re very stupid aren’t you Futa?” Kuroo shook his head, a smile held on his features. “I was thinking through the tournament arrangements and trying to decide who’d be unlucky enough to face me first.”

“Wha--!” Futakuchi started, ready to argue with Kuroo about his intelligence levels, but was quickly cut off by the doors to the hall opening.

Lord Daishou stood at the entrance and presented a wicked grin that shut Futakuchi up in a split second. “A tournament? To welcome our guests I presume?” The King’s brother strutted to the seat he’d always taken up and smiled at Kuroo as he made a plate of food for himself as he continued to speak. “That sounds absolutely splendid. I do hope you’ll plan for me to join as well, Kuroo.”

“Of course you’ll participate, Daishou!” Kuroo confirmed happily, “What type of tournament would it be if the King and his brother didn’t participate?”

“Great, I just ask that I don’t face you first. I’d rather face one of your lessers.” Daichou insulted the knights offhandedly.

Though Kuroo only seemed to hear the part of his brother not wanting to face him first. Cackling as though he’d just heard the best joke in ages, Kuroo responded by saying, “If you are that afraid of me brother, perhaps I’ll let you face Futa to help give you a bit of a confidence boost.”

The knights around the table played at laughing along with their King’s comment. All of them knew about Futakuchi’s powers, but Daishou was only aware of a small portion of all the attendant could do. It was all because of Futakuchi’s mistrust of the Lord, but they were grateful that the King allowed the magician, for the most part, to choose who he shared his gifts with.

With the Lord having come into the room, many of the knights who also mistrusted the man felt an immense pressure to leave. But they knew their duty was to stay until the King determined the next course of action.

They looked to Futakuchi for direction, as he too would want to be elsewhere.

“Your Highness,” Futakuchi called in a more formal tone than he normally used with the King, “Should we continue the research from earlier or put up the works?”

Thinking for a moment before answering, Kuroo recalled how the guests laughed outside when they thought the Camelot knights were trying to sway their opinions. “We can be done with all that. Take some of the guys to help you clean up the room and return everything to where it belongs. Meet me in my chambers later to discuss possible line-ups.”

The attendant bowed in what would be considered a proper bow for a servant to his King, and the knights who’d been away from the castle too long to remember, recalled that the pair always acted so much more formally when Daishou was around.AS if they feared retaliation from the Lord should it be discovered that the King was in fact friends with his ‘lowly’ servant.

Without a word between them, Atsumu, Terushima, Semi, Daichi and Iwaizumi stood to leave with Futakuchi. Aone and Yamagata stayed behind because they were better at hiding their true feelings about the King’s brother. Osamu, Bokuto, and Satori, having their own reasons for not feeling pressured to leave, also stayed seated.

With Futakuchi leading, the six men left the mess hall.

“If Daishou participates, maybe we shouldn’t have you face the visiting sorcerer.” Iwaizumi commented once he was sure they were a far enough distance away from the dining room.

Daichi agreed and added his own thoughts of the matter, “Though it’s better that he joins so that we can keep a close eye on him.”

“Please, with Futa’s powers, we’d just need a good plan if we wanted to keep close eyes on that jerk of a Lord.” Terushima countered.

Atsumu rolled his eyes, and said plainly, “He’s already decided to join, nothing we can do but prevent him discovering just how much power you wield.”

Futakuchi thought about the knights’ comments before answering, “I’ll probably try to get Kuroo to match Daishou against the Red Knight first. Because either I am right that the Knight has powers also, and then two things would happen. Either a fight between magic wielders would be showcased, or Daishou would be struck with confusion at the Knight’s powers. Each is a desirable outcome. But, should my assumption be wrong about the Knight having powers, and he wins, then Daishou will be watching all the battles with fierce determination for the rest of the tournament.”

Camelot’s knights nodded as they listened to their sorcerer’s understanding of the possible situations.

“But, I still feel like that would be the best first pair up since he decided to join and Ushijimia and Asahi aren’t here.” Futakuchi concluded.

The others nodded, and the rest of their trip commenced in silence. Each male thinking about how Diashou’s presence could potentially ruin any chance they have at redeeming Camelot in the eyes of their visitors.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


A knock on his door indicated to the King that Futakuchi had arrived. Without looking up from his desk, Kuroo called out for his friend to enter the room.

“Kuroo,” Futakuchi called upon entering.

“Futa, what do you think of this line-up? We’d have two face-offs at a time for the first round to make it go a bit quicker. Then on the second day we could have round two and three. With the last day holding the finals. We’d need some of the training knights to do some jousts in between fights on days 2 and 3 to keep it entertaining for the people, and to give some reprise to our guests. But I was thinking through the first pairings and I know some that I want for sure, but the others could be changed.” Kuroo explained in quick succession. “Take a look.”

The order was followed by the King holding out a piece of parchment, while he continued to read over a books in front of him.

Snatching the document from Kuroo, Futakuchi looked it over, thinking as he did so. ‘ _ First would be the twins facing each other on one side, while Terushima would face Satori on the other. That would be a good fight to watch. And having both be high profile pairings would draw in and entice the crowd. Then would be Aone facing the Red Knight, _ ’ humming to himself, Futa smiled at how a good match that could potentially be. ‘ _ That would be alongside me fighting Semi. Gahhhh, why’d he pit me against Semi? Actually he probably doesn’t care who I face first. He probably put me here with the idea that if I beat my first opponent the second match would be thoroughly exciting. _ ’ Rolling his eyes, he looked over the next groups, ‘ _ Daishou versus Bokuto. Another good pairing. Alongside Iwaizumi and Daichi at that. So the third first round is another eye catching event, huh, Kuroo? Well at least Iwa will be happy about getting a chance to repay Diachi’s beat down from the last tournament. The last pair would be Yamagata against the squire, Sugawara. If Ushijima and Asahi were here I’d probably change a few of these around, but since they aren’t I guess this is the best line-up we’ll get. _ ’

Looking up from the document, Futakuchi’s eyes locked with Kuroo’s who’d been waiting for him to finish thinking through the proposed groupings.

“Yea, it looks mostly good. I presume you’d face whoever won between Yamagata and Sugawara?” Futakuchi questioned while returning the parchment.

“That would be the plan.” Kuroo answered.

Nodding, Futakuchi moved about the room to stand by the window. Once looking out across Camelot’s grounds, the magician asked further, “Though they aren’t yet here. If Ushijima and Asahi were to arrive in time to join, I would still change some of the pairings. Have we actually determined that they are not coming?”

Kuroo sighed as he stood from the desk, “If they arrive we can rearrange the schedule, but we cannot plan for them to participate if they aren’t even here. Besides, it was your job to get them here if I recall correctly.”

The two men thought in silence, both trying to figure out how to bring about certain topics without pushing the other over the edge. Futakuchi wanted to ask Kuroo to send Daishou on a mission to get him away from the castle for the duration of the tournament so they could fully determine the strength of power from Sugawara. Kuroo wanted to ask Futakuchi about Bokuto’s seemingly growing issues but also wanted to ask him to try and get closer to their guests since they were brother’s in magics.

Neither ended up saying a thing to each other.

With the silence stretched for many minutes, Futakuchi was about to excuse himself. He’d turn away from the window to face Kuroo.

*BOOM* 

*BOOM BOOM*

A sudden explosion sounded, quickly followed by two more. The men glanced at each other, Futakuchi picked up the King’s sword from its place against the wall and tossed it to Kuroo, who caught it with one hand and took off running towards where the sound came from.

Looking back out the window, Futkuchi saw smoke rising from the square inside the castle’s walls. A fire quickly spreading along the dry grass and hay.

“We’re under attack.” He whispered to himself before sprinting to catch up to Kuroo and tell of what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. If it isn't too troublesome I would love some more feedback! Is there anyone you want to see more interactiosn with? Anything that stands out as OOC about the characters that I still have time to fix? I have an idea of where I am going with this, but until I get to a certain part I am sort of winging it after chapter 8 finally gets posted hahaha. So please! Give me your feedback. Thanks dolls!


	6. Attack

**Chapter 6: Attack**

Hearing something like an explosion off in the distance, both Suga and you jumped from your sitting positions.

“I’ll check it out first,” Suga stated, headed for the doors.

You quickly grabbed his wrist, “No, we should go together. If this is another attack it’s the second since our arrival. And, should it be connected to us, when Camelot’s royals hadn’t expected us to arrive until tomorrow, that could be a real cause for worry.”

In an instant, fear, confusion, worry, and defiance seemed to flash across his face. Ultimately he sighed and bobbed his head in acceptance.

Putting your helmet back on, you followed your friend’s lead down the hall and through the castle.

Your pair stumbled upon some of the knights from the disastrous dinner and followed them to where the explosion should have came from. Reaching the point, you saw a giant hole in the end of the hall. Looking outside, you could see smoke floating up into the night sky.

“Damn.” You heard Suga curse as he had the same thought as you.

You drew your sword as you quickly walked up to the hole in the wall, thinking, _‘how is this kingdom safe? This is the second attack we’ve faced since arriving!_ ’ It vaguely sounded as though Suga was screaming at you, but you ignored the feeling and jumped through the hole in the wall.

Falling through the sky you looked upon the fights happening below you. Counting the individual battles would have been more challenging than it was worth, but you quickly noted a handful of knights from dinner were fighting in simple chainmail against multiple enemies. You adjusted your form and mumbled a transfer spell, eyes beginning to glow in green as the strength from the attackers flowed into the knights.

‘ _Sure_ ,’ you thought, adjusting your falling form once more to land properly, ‘ _they may have seemed like a group of assholes, if you only look at the dinner. But here they are fighting for their lives. And, being equally at fault, I should make it up to them somehow._ ’

You landed a bit more rough then you had anticipated. Legs shaking with the force of catching your armor’s weight despite only using the balls of your feet to stop your momentum. Within seconds however the attacking forces had noticed you and were looking to make you their target. Quickly, you lifted your sword and sliced down two of the rushing men.

More were coming to face you, noticing that their numbers were diminishing. You felt a sense of joy flush over you as you were finally able to fight as a true Red Knight. And, you felt pride looking around at the knights of Camelot who no longer struggled against their own multitude of attackers. 

Checking around your form, you’d seen the attacking forces circled you. You held your sword out, ready to fight. The men to your left lifted their own blades just a bit higher giving you the indication they’d try first. You quickly turned and swung your blade at their unprotected heads, forcing them to take the force as they used their swords as shields. They stepped back as to not fall from the intensity of the blocked swing, and you did a one-eighty to face the lone attacker who decided to leave their formation. Feinting first with a weak swipe across their side, forcing them to either try to parry or revert to defending tactics. Seeing the opponent choose to parry, you smiled behind your helmet and decided to pull a disengage. Feinting again for his left side, you quickly spun your blade around your opponent’s to his now open right side. You’d caught his shoulder and thrusted your blade through, causing the fighter to fall to his knees in pain as you pulled your sword out in an upward arc, ripping through skin and fabric alike.

As he fell, four of the man’s comrades rushed you. Spinning on the balls of your feet your blade flew at neck level of the current enemy. Catching the first two with ease, immediately killing them and forcing the others to back up enough to only get a scratch rather than meeting their end.

The opponents became disorganized as some went to their comrades, others rushed you and others still tried to keep you circled in. Swords clashing with someone who’d tried sneaking up on your back, you turned to grab their blade from them, kicking their guts as you thrusted either wielding arm into two men approaching from the sides. All three doubled over at the pain, pulling the swords back to a protective stance you killed the two the blades had half split. You stepped over one of the bodies and slashed across the chest of an opponent who’d mistakenly left it open for an attack, he screamed out in pain and you bent backwards as you swung the blades in a circular motion, cutting down the three that had been rushing you from behind.

“DAMMIT!” You heard the scream and knew Suga was pissed at you for jumping into the fighting fray without much concern for the title you were born to. Glancing to him you saw he sported the same breastplate and plackarts as the castle guards. “You just had to jump from the third floor to get into the fight!” He screamed at you chidingly as he cut down two enemies who tried to stop him from reaching your side.

Your moment of distraction gave way to an opponent thinking they had an opening. They swung their blade to hit the weakest point of your armour, but their attack went too low and hit on your greaves. You turned to kick the attacker, and saw another approaching. Dropping the blade you’d stolen from the enemy, you grabbed your own with both hands and swung down from above your head. The enemy let their weapon catch your attack as they held either end. You realized it wasn’t a sword as they smiled at you and twisted the pieces, just to pull it apart and reveal twin blades. The onslaught of attacks caused you to switch to the defensive.

Briefly, you considered breaking your magic hold on Camelot’s knights so you could finish your own battle quicker, but a chance glance to the right told you that with this many enemies, the knights and guards needed as much help as they could get.

It wasn’t your best decision, to check on others while barely properly defending yourself, and this was proven when your attackers blades cut through the weak points inside your counters. Immediately you felt the sting from the cuts inside your elbows, and your arms shook to adjust to the diminished strength output.

Backing up further, you tripped over one of the fallen, too busy defending against more blades to recognize if the body was friend or foe. Besides you an enemy body fell and you turned over and stabbed the man in the chest, using the momentum to follow through with a push to get you standing once more. 

Seeing Suga’s fighting form, you smiled behind your helmet, glad he’d given you the chance to pick yourself up rather than come to your rescue.

Swinging your sword around with just your wrist to loosen it back up, you were prepared to fight once more. Before getting to the enemies though, you felt a rushing presence that caused you to look up. The whining was almost silent to the others but you’d picked up on the arrow flying towards you. Timing it just so, you jumped and grabbed the piece out of the sky, spinning mid air to enhance the force as you plunged it into the eye of one of the men who’d been about to fight you. 

Back in the heart of the action, swords flying, * _clinks_ * resounding across the square as metal met with metal, the distant sounds of faint explosions, the fighting went on. At one point Suga and you had been fighting back to back and he asked about your eyes. As soon as you both had defeated the immediately surrounding enemies, you indicated the knights of Camelot who also finished besting their opponents before more went after them.

You’d been separated a bit after that. Your erratic fighting style pulled more enemies to you than any other soldier in the square.

Before you could tell, you only faced two more live opponents, and you decided it was best to keep them for questioning. Checking that the others would be fine you released your enhancing power, eyes losing their green glow, and replaced it with a defensive power that would let you knock out your opponents as soon as you touched them, and your eyes took on an ember glow. As expected, knocking them out did not take long.

You sheathed your sword after cleaning the blade on the clothes of a fallen enemy and reached down to grab the back of the shirts of the two you’d captured. Finally looking up, you noticed there were hundreds of bodies surrounding Suga and you. Tilting your head at your friend since he couldn’t see your smile, you congratulated him on a fight well fought. He just threw his hand out and shook his head before walking around his own maze of death to get to a more open spot for you two to meet up.

By the time you’d reached Suga, totting the two knocked out opponents behind you, Camelot’s knights and guards had also finished their battles. And a few were even approaching your pair.

“I cannot tell you how grateful we are that you helped us in this fight.” The dark haired knight said as he reached your pair. You recognized him as the man that had been sat next to Suga at the dinner. Looking at the faces of the other three knights, you realized they all had been sitting on Suga’s side of the dining table.

Instead of either of you commenting, you flung the captured attackers at the knights feet and started walking off.

“Please excuse Yomimasu. Once the fighting begins, we must confirm everything is in fact finished before relaxing.” Suga explained on your behalf. 

You looked around the square, only seeing the royal guards maneuvering about and returned to Suga’s side.

“--ver expected you two to be so strong.” A silver haired knight was talking to Suga, but you’d only heard the tail end of the statement.

Your friend must have sensed something wrong with your form because he quickly explained, “The knights were explaining to me why they said they couldn’t say how grateful they were. Apparently despite knowing of the Red Knight Order, nothing was really written or told about what we did. They never expected us to be as strong as,” He glanced around at all the fallen bodies behind you, “that.” When your hand just clenched in response, he nodded. Both of you knew this was hand to hand combat only. Had either of you used your powers to fight, things would have ended a lot quicker.

Nodding to him, Suga faced the knights once more, easily getting back into conversation with them.

You only half listened as you thought about how it was a good thing you’d done this little switch. Looking at all of Camelot’s knights and guards, you though, ‘ _It’s obvious they only let men join the fights. And what would have occurred had you not been there? Not only as a fighter but to use your magic in supporting the knights in their fights. Suga could have, but he’d needed time to get protective gear. And, sure, you’d been a little reckles---’_ Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard the knights mention the thing you were just recalling.

“Honestly, watching the Red Knight jump out the hole created by that explosion was something else altogether. I think when that happened we all started to feel a surge of power as we knew our new acquaintance had our backs.” A black haired knight resounded happily, holding his fist in front of him with a wide grin.

“Daichi, I think I’d have to agree with you. I mean, I didn’t see the Knight jump, but I caught a glimpse of a red figure falling through the air and when I took a moment to look and saw it was you, Red Knight, I felt like we locked eyes and you were encouraging us to use all our strength.” Another black haired knight commented, only you seemed to recognize this one a little bit. You weren’t entirely sure but he looked like one of the boys your ex-friend Oikawa used to run around with before the boy moved. 

You shook your head to get rid of the memory. To get the traitor out of your memory.

Suga just smiled at the pair, “That is great that Yomimasu’s actions seemed to help you, but it’s not really an excuse for the reckless behavior.” When he turned his grin on you with the follow up question hissed through his teeth you knew you were in for it later, “Wouldn’t you agree, Dear Red Knight?”

You shuddered at the thought of what he would do to you in retaliation, holding your hands out in front of you you began to back up slowly. He kept the smile on his face and took a single step towards your retreating form, you quickly spun and ran off to reenter the castle and escape your clearly upset friend.

__________________________________________________

“Um, was it really that bad that he jumped like that?”

“Right? His landing was practically perfect!”

Suga shook his head and let his face settle into a basic expression. “It’s more that it was a reckless move. We had no information on the people attacking, nor any idea of their goals. Sure there were enemies down here but your King hadn’t even given his knights in the corridor instructions. (Y/)--Yomimasu just acted on their own thoughts. It could have ended a lot differently than this. We got lucky, and luck is not something to be praised.”

“Not sure I agree with that, Sugawara.” The dark haired knight, presumably Daichi commented before explaining, “I mean we came here to fight before meeting up with the King and getting directions for his battle plan. We figured if they were storming the castle they’d have to come in from here. And, we hadn’t expected so many adversaries. Had it not been for the strength we felt from the support of the Red Knight, perhaps the battles would have ended with our death and not theirs.” He concluded, indicating the bodies around them.

“We will have to agree to disagree then.” Suga concluded, before changing topics. “Yomimasu knocked these two out rather than killing them. Your guards should take them into custody for questioning.”

The silver haired male looked at the passed out men questionably before speaking, “They seem more like lower totem pole fighters, not anyone who’d have real knowledge about what happened.”

Suga sighed and explained your reasoning, having understood it as soon as he saw your eyes’ glow change color. “You can easily see how many men the Red Knight and I killed fighting to defend your castle with you. What is more surprising, if you weren’t watching is two-thirds of these were their kills. And the only hits my knight took were when they’d been distracted by looking after me or you all to confirm we were alright. Whoever was in charge and sending men out must have seen the Red Knight as the biggest threat and personally kept sending men to attack. Otherwise, why would they keep walking to certain death when they could have tried their luck with someone else or just tried to continue to breach the castle’s front doors?”

“So you think they could at least tell us who was running the ground attack?” The light-brown-haired knight inquired.

Nodding, Suga glanced down at the men, “That’s our thoughts. Anyway, should we regroup with your King?”

The knights looked to each other, both black-haired knights grabbed one of the foes and dragged them over to the royal guards, the other two began leading their visitor back inside the castle.

___________________________________________________

‘ _Now, where would another strong attack take place? The King would go to either protect or fight depending on his personality, but I think he’d go to fight first…_ ’ You thought to yourself, following the random string of fallen guards and attackers alike scattered down different halls leading from the entrance. You heard the distinct rings of metal against metal and knew the fight continued within the castle walls. Rushing to where the sounds came from, you saw a clean dressed, thin faced male with dark hair facing off against a lone individual. His clothes were too well kept to be one of the enemy, and you made the rash judgment that the other must have been the adversary.

About to make a move to enter the hall and distract the foe, you stopped moving forward and grabbed the edge of the wall as quickly as you could. The surge of power that began to emit from the supposed ally blew away the enemy and the air surrounding them. The force reaching you at the end of the corridor.

Seeing the enemy on his back, you watched as the dark haired male moved to stand over his foe’s figure.

“You thought you could defeat me? Please,” The male scoffed before spitting on the man at his feet. “At least this little tussle will act as proof to the king that I was attacked along with the rest of them. You’ve done your job well.” He smirked and knelt down closer to the man, whose eyes now stood blown back in fear and utter surprise. “Now, be a good soldier and die.” He held his hand over the fallen’s throat and cursed a spell, his eyes glowing orange like a dancing fire as he snuffed out the life of his enemy.

Quickly retreating before the magician could catch sight of you, you returned to your goal of searching for the king. Thinking about how the energy from that person was the same you’d felt from the dark presence watching you from the tower when you’d first met the King’s men.


	7. The Castle Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy attacks inside and the South side of the castle. Almost side by side happenings as to chapter 6 of what is going on with the other characters until then end.

**Chapter 7: The Castle Stands**

Kuroo had been frozen in shock as he’d watched the Red Knight jump through the new hole in his castle’s wall. His eyes trained on the squire that followed screaming at the top of his lungs.

He’d never expected such an action, and his men looked to him for a response.

He had to shake his head to get control back over his body, and he sprinted the few steps to the edge of the corridor to check for himself that the Red Knight hadn’t died. His relief was short lived as he saw the fighting below. 

“Your highness, let me apologize for the Red Knight’s recklessness. This is your castle and kingdom and we should have waited for your word before moving.” The squire addressed him, bowing in the biggest show of respect the King felt from the man since their meeting.

Kuroo tsked, half because he was pissed that a complete stranger took to fighting on his behalf without so much as a wave of instruction and his own guards were standing there waiting for him to tell them what to do, and half because the squire was right that as guests they should have been the last to step up. If anything were to befall the Red Knight or his companion on their first knight in Camelot he could kiss any possibility of reconnecting with the Order to fail.

“Guards, get Sugawara some protection, lead him to the square. Then all of you go help defend the front gates.” He instructed the few guards standing among his men, letting the squire go to be besides his partner. The light-haired male bowed his head in thanks and took off with the royal guards. “Now, Aone.” He called, addressing the strongest amongst the men there, “Find Yuurei, keep her in her chambers and do not let anyone enter unless it is me.”

The giant soldier nodded before taking off to complete his orders.

“Osamu, you will come with me to check the south gates.” He waited for the man to recognize his orders before continuing, “Bokuto, Teru, you need to find Satori, Atsumu and Futa. They aren’t below in the square, so I have no idea where they are. If you come across anyone you don’t recognize, kill them on sight.” The men nodded once before turning and sprinting down the hall, splitting directions to search for the other knights.

“Sire, you wanted me to join you and not Bokuto?” Osamu questioned the King’s orders even as he followed in running with the man towards the south end of the castle.

Kuroo shook his head, “Bokuto needs to find Futakuchi. If we can get Futa, then the enemies have no chance of beating us completely. Besides, if you went in search, you might just give up searching for the others if you found Atsumu first. Letting him dictate your moves all the time, I needed to make sure two of my best fighters didn’t just go off and do their own thing.”

“Atsumu is a bad influence on everyone, not just me, Kuroo.” Osamu responded, the venom in his voice telling how he did not appreciate the King’s tease.

The King turned to grin at his friend, and missed the man coming around the next corner, sword drawn and ready to swing. But Osamu was in prime position and latched his hands around the attacker’s sword wielding appendage. Turning into the man and forcing him to flip, the strength of the throw making the adversary release the sword as he screamed in pain landing on his backside. Osamu quickly spun the blade and thrusted it through the man’s heart.

“Thanks.” Kuroo said to the knight in appreciation.

Osamu nodded once before withdrawing the sword and bringing it with him as the pair continued their trek across the castle.

_____________________________________________

Aone had made it to the Queen’s chamber with ease, only coming across one enemy. He took them down quickly and commenderred their weapons. Having rushed to the hall where the explosion had been heard from he hadn’t grabbed his sword or armour, all he wore was his chainmail, like all the other knights bore at dinner. He was happy to have a weapon in his hands as they were better shields than simple links of chain.

He slowed as he met the hall to the Queen’s room hearing the distinct ting of metal on metal from clashing swords. Looking further ahead he saw Futakuchi barely hold off a swing of the enemy weapon as he tried to dodge around his attacker and two dead guards at his feet.

Aone quickly stepped up and sliced through the foe. Stopping the man in his tracks, another thrashing and the enemy fell to Aone’s hands.

Futkuchi looked at him in amazement, “Aone, that guy took down two royal guards and you beat him like it was nothing.”

The knight squinted his eyes, thinking, ‘ _ You could have flung him across the room with half a thought if you’d just use your magic _ .’

“Oh! Did I hear that correctly?” The Queen’s voice carried through the door, “Thank goodness.” She’d opened the door to meet the knight, “Futa tried to protect me but honestly I feel safer with any of the knights guarding my door. It’s just terrible how quickly the royal guards fell.” She murmured to herself in annoyance, going on about how stupid it is for people to attack such a well guarded palace such as Camelot’s and how they must be cowards to attack right after dinner and just before the darkness of night sets in. “Why must the enemy come for me anyway?” She questioned, approaching the dead man and kicking his side, checking he was really dead for good measure.

These were the moments that Futakuchi and Aone forgot about the Queen’s bad sides, the pieces of her personality from before that shone brightly and overshadowed the more recent transgressions.

“Your majesty,” Futakuchi notioned for her to re-enter her chambers. “Aone is here to be your guard, he will wait inside with you until the King comes. So, if you will?”

She huffed, but followed the directions. “Aone, grab the guard’s helmet and sword. You too Futa. You’ll need all the protection you can get if they’ve made it this far in already.” Yuurei’s orders were based on all the battles they’d faced since she moved into the castle, and the men knew what she said was correct. As poor form as it felt to take the pieces from their allies, both complied. 

Futakuchi even took the breastplate from one of the fallen, commenting about how he needed the piece since Aone had strength and chainmail. 

“South gate,” Aone said once his friend had finished tightening the metal around his body. “You go, I’ll protect the Queen.”

Futakuchi nodded and left the giant knight to his mission.

“Aone,” Yuurei called, grabbing his attention as soon as he’d closed them inside her room. “Are the others safe?”

He thought a moment before informing her of the King’s orders and the Red Knight’s actions. “After he jumped, the King went into high gear giving everyone orders. I was the first as he wanted to ensure your safety. I only presume he went to the South gate and told Futa to meet him.”

She nodded in understanding and moved to look out the rail-guarded window besides her dresser. “They need to be okay. Everyone, Kuroo of course but the knights as well. We can’t afford to lose anyone right now.”

Aone just nodded an agreement before moving a chair to face the door directly between the side of the room the Queen occupied and the direction the door would open. He sat down, with his weapon held in his hand, ready to perform his duty for as long as needed.

____________________________________________

Bokuto was running down one of the halls on the west side of the castle, eyes out for opposing forces, but he had not crossed any and figured he’d chosen the free side of the castle. 

As he rounded the corner to check one of the chamber halls he ran smack into another body, he quickly corrected his footing to stop from falling and held up his hands, prepared for a fist fight. Only to drop them when he saw the person he’d hit. “Well this is where you were Atsumu?”

The man before him just scoffed from the ground, having fallen from the sudden collision. “Why are you here Bokuto? Shouldn’t you be with one of the royals?”

Holding his hand out to help his comrade stand, the golden-eyed male explained the King’s orders. “Me and Teru were sent to find those that Kuroo hadn’t immediately seen from the location of the explosion. I see you took time to get dressed?” The man ended, laughing out in half question of surprise and half being impressed by the quick thinking of the blonde.

“Like hell I’d fight without protection. Do you want me to die so easily?” Atsumu scoffed in response, headed back down the hall.

“Wait!” Bokuto called, grabbing his friend’s shoulder, “Our orders are to find the others, I believe it’s also so that there are knights posted around the castle to make sure the enemy is defeated.”

Atsumu sighed and faced the other knight, “So, what you’re saying, is that I got all this crap on just to guard a practically empty quarter of the castle?”

When the silver-tip-haired knight just smiled in return, the blonde growled in annoyance, but moved to search the wing with the other knight.

__________________________________________

Terushima was fighting three enemy forces that had ambushed him as soon as he’d entered the east wing of the castle. While he was happy for the action, he was still pretty full from dinner and was not nearly dressed for the fighting occasion.

“Woa! So here’s all the action!” He heard called and suddenly the rear guard of forces waiting to take a turn against him were being cut down and attacked.

Within minutes he and his savior had taken down a whole ten members of the attackers’ forces. “Thanks for the assist Satori, but this doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you in the tournament.” Terushima smiled at his friend.

Satori just looked down his nose at the blonde knight, “I think this just proves how much better I am than you.”

“How’d you even know to come this way?” Terushima ignored the ploy and asked his thoughts aloud instead.

Though the red-haired knight didn’t answer verbally, the shrug and smug grin pairing told Terushima that the knight had just guessed to come down this way. And as was generally the case, got luckily correct and it was indeed where he was needed most.

“Anyway, we should clear out any enemy forces here and go meet up with Kuroo and Osamu at the South Gate. Want to make a game of it?” The blonde questioned with a wide grin.

Satori smiled back, “Yes, let’s do that. But we should make it a bet instead. Whoever kills less foes has to do stable duty for the other for the next month.”

“Deal!” The knights shook their hands in agreement, face splitting grins over their features before splitting off and taking down any enemy to cross their paths.

______________________________________

After what felt like an hour of fighting, the advancing forces finally began to dwindle. Kuroo raised orders to the guards and Osamu to push the enemy back out of Camelot, he felt they’d turned the tide of the battle. 

Futakuchi had done his part in shielding their fighters so that none defending the South Gates could be cut down. It was pure luck that Aone had crossed him so quickly and led the magician directly to the place Kuroo wanted the magician. 

“Futa,” Kuroo called, after taking the life of the last aggressor in front of him. “Presuming our assumption that one of them has magic, is indeed true, then the front should be fine also. Right?”

The attendant thought for a moment, trying to decide how much to share about information that isn’t really his right to tell another. “If they do hold any powers, and I mean, I’m not saying they do or don’t. Just if they do, then I think they’d do their best to help without making it obvious they have powers. I mean, I didn’t share my powers with you all for a long time, and even now it’s only shared with those I know I can trust.”

The King nodded at his servant’s explanation as he watched the enemies retreating forces be cut down even further to size.

“Wow, it’s already over?” He heard Terushima call from atop the stairs into the southside of the castle, “Guess we took too long cutting down the enemy that made it in. Satori, how many did you get?”

Satori proudly puffed out his chest, “Seventy-six. Pretty great isn’t it?”

Terushima clapped in a fake-being impressed manner, “Wow, so cool. Very many. Great job.”

“Well how many did you take down then, baka?” The red-haired challenged.

Now was the blonde’s turn to stand with pride as he shared his own body count, “Eighty-one.”

The two started going at it further when Satori called Terushima a liar. Their interactions crack up the King and magician who’d turned to watch their fronting. 

Before long another pair approached, “Well, isn’t this a lovely sight? The best fighters in Camelot all just standing round while the castle is just coming off an attack of great degree.”

“Oh Bokuto! You found Atsumu, great!” The King called in response, ignoring the tease his best friend had tried stirring the pot with.

Atsumu looked around, and spotted the hair of his brother among the forces returning from running out the attackers from Camelot’s grounds. “You sent Osamu to fight with the guards? What a waste of his skill set.”

“Well if the best fighting twins were here together, then we could have used everyone to their best potential,” Futakuchi threw back, sticking his tongue out in defiance of the knight.

Atsumu, took after the magician, fist raised to throw down.

The other men just laughed at the pair’s actions, having also distracted Satori and Terushima from their own argument.

“Is this really all the knights of Camelot can do after a battle? Fight with one another?” Osamu questioned, a bored look on his face as he finally reached the others.

“It’s fine, I am sure the front is well taken care of.” Kuroo admitted, though he started walking towards the South entrance as he said it, making the others want to follow just to double check that the main entrance was in fact no longer being breached and that the aggressor’s forces were well taken care of.

Bokuto was the closest so he moved to open the doors, only stopping in his tracks as soon as he peeked his head inside.

“Bo, move your ass!” Satori yelled at the knight, while Terushima and Atsumu kicked him in the butt, sending him falling inside and pushing the doors open enough for the other knights to see what had made him pause.

The Red Knight stood there, sword drawn as if prepared to fight in defending the path inside the castle. When the knight seemed to recognize the group of men as the members of Camelot’s most trusted and royal court, they sheathed their blade. Nodding once, and moved to exit the area, only stopping when called.

“Red Knight!” Kuroo yelled, and seeing the fighter stop to listen, the King continued, “If you are here does that mean the front is freed of the enemy?”

The Knight turned to face the King directly and bowed his upper body over his arm, a sign the King had read meant that the Red Knights were happy to fight alongside Camelot’s forces. 

“What of your squire and my knights?” He asked, after understanding that the foes were all taken care of.

Nodding, the Red Knight told him all he really needed to know. His friends and guests were okay, while he may have lost a number of royal guards, his friends and guests had survived this test against Camelot’s forces. 

“We will hold a tournament in a week. In apology for how we treated you and as a thanks for your assistance in this fight. You and your squire are welcome to participate as fighters. Please let me know if you choose to, as it would mean a great deal to us.”

The Red Knight seemed to consider his words, after a brief silence where his friends looked to one another in question of how the Knight would respond, the King watched as the Knight held a thumbs up.

“Very well. Futa,” He called his attendant up to his side, “Please take our guest to meet up with his friend and then move them to a room down Daishou’s wing.”

Futakuchi’s eyes grew wide, and for the first time since their arrival, the Red Knight watched as the magician rejected the King’s order, “Yea, that’s not going to happen anytime in the near future. I’ll take them to literally any other hall.”

“Kuroo, let them stay in my hall with Satori! Anyone willing to rush into battle like that is a-o-kay with us!” Terushima excitedly yelled before the King had a chance to yell at his servant’s attitude.

Atsumu and Osamu looked at one another before the gray-haired twin commented, “We wouldn’t mind sharing a room so they could stay down our hall. It would be interesting to be given a chance to get to know the Red Knight’s way of doing things better.”

“Woah woah woah,” Bokuto sounded, as he smiled with his hands held out as if he was the star of the group, “If they are moving out of Aone’s hall they should move to mine. The most private hall of the entire castle!”

The Red Knight’s head shot up hearing that statement and nodded twice in quick succession, apparently deciding that was the best offer they’d heard amongst the King’s friends’ outbursts.

Sighing, the King just mentally agreed that after having given them a rough time at dinner, shit rooms to begin with, and having them fight on Camelot’s behalf, letting them have some privacy would be a good way to start mending the relationship with the pair. “Very well, Futa. Find the squire and lead the pair to Bokuto’s wing. If you see any of the maids, tell them the rooms need curtains and bedding.” The King then moved away from the group to go check on his wife.

The men who’d cleared out the castle and protected the rear side followed the magician and Red Knight back to the front to meet with the others.

___________________________________________

To both groups’ surprise, the rear and front groups of fighters met inside the castle. Futakuchi quickly took the Red Knight and the squire to move their bags and get to their new rooms. Immediately running into a maid as the three split off from the others and giving them the King’s orders.

“Soooo,” Dacihi drawled out, not sure how to bring up his thoughts without seeming too random to his fellow knights.

“The Red Knight is definitely someone we want on our side,” Semi bluntly said, not nearly as timid about sharing his thoughts.

Iwaizumi nodded, “The way he took down all those bodies, I would hate it had we gotten on his bad side.”

Yamagata agreed with the three, “Having been saved a few arrows in the back by his quick movements and steady hands swinging his blades, I concur. We are lucky Futa stopped you from making a permanent enemy of him, Atsumu.”

“Yea, well, we didn’t see him fight so how do we know you aren’t exaggerating his accomplishments just because you all fought side by side?” The blonde retorted, still refusing to acknowledge that he’d made a terrible decision trying to remove the Knight’s helmet.

The group from the front looked to one another before silently leading the others to see the square.

Once everyone was atop the steps, they could see the hundreds of bodies laid out, even with the royal guards moving limp forms into stacks on carts to be wheeled out and burned, the group of knights could tell it was hundreds of dead enemies.

“More than two thirds were taken out by the Red Knight and his squire. And the Knight took out almost twice as many as his squire.” Yamagata informed, and those who’d questioned the four stood in complete shock.

Iwaizumi shook his head before turning to face the castle, looking up to one of the towers and pointed out two bodies hanging over the edge, “The arrows meant for us that he stopped, the Red Knight threw back at the shooters, killing them and saving us from an onslaught of shots we held no defense against.”

“When the Knight jumped out of the window, it felt as if all of us got strength from his show of solidarity.” Semi added, wondering aloud, “But when his squire came to assist as well, that strength seemed to double. I had felt like giving up with as few enemies I faced compared to them, but every time I looked up at either of the pair I felt a new surge of energy and continued.”

Daichi nodded, “We aren’t exaggerating. Had he been made an enemy, Camelot’s front gates would have been breached more severely than they were.”

Atsumu admitted defeat in his principals, “I will apologize to him first thing in the morning.”

“We were surprised too though.” Bokuto commented, explaining why as soon as he saw the four men from the front lines were paying attention to him. “Kuroo told him about the plan for the tournament and we all thought he was going to reject the offer to join, but he held his thumbs up at the King instead.”

“Oh sure, you’re just saying that because the newbies are moving down your hall,” Satori complained.

“Right, they would have been better off with us,” Terushima cried out in agreement with his friend.

Osamu just rolled his eyes before explaining to the confused four that were not present for the room reassignment. “Kuroo wanted to move them from those shit rooms on Aone’s hall. He told Futa to move them to Daishou’s hall and the idiot refused. So, basically everyone offered their own hall before the hot-headed King could make a scene of yelling at the stupid magician.”

“Ah, that makes way more sense.” Yamagata smiled in understanding.

Semi just shrugged, “Well your hall is the most private of the options he was presented with, Bokuto.”

“And maybe having the Red Knight so close will discourage the Queen from bothering you as often as she does,” Daichi laughed.

The other knights joined in laughing with the dark haired male. Even Bokuto himself, though he was trying to save face. Of those around him only Iwaizumi knew what was really going on with the Queen, and to Bokuto’s gratefulness the knight never gave any indication to tell the others. Always waiting to discuss with Bokuto himself, Futa, Aone or Ushijima, the only other three members of the court who knew of the trouble she brought him.

“So the festival is really happening then?” One of the men asked aloud. The group smiled to each other before heading towards their respective chambers to get a good rest before preparations started the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! the next one will be a bit different, but I hope you'll look forward to it. Question though, for the tournament I am thinking of making a chapter for each round (so 1 chapter for the first 2 pairings, another for the next two, blahblahblah) or should I do 1 chapter for each pairing? They'd be shorter, but more distinct. Please give me your input (:


	8. Enemy Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (psst read the title to get why this chapter is different from others thus far)

**Chapter 8: Enemy Meeting**

Daishou stepped away from the slain body, a smile on his features as he moved towards the main hall of the castle, to await meeting with the King and others.

He’d passed a few windows overlooking the front square and did a double take at the amount of bodies littered on Camelot’s grounds. 

‘ _ This can’t be! _ ’ His thoughts shouted at him. Looking over the fallen he counted less than twenty palace guards. Not a single knight of Camelot, nor the Red Knight or their squire. ‘ _ What happened? We had surprise on our side! How did none of them die?!’ _

Daishou, in his anger, flared his hands and mini explosions were heard as his power crashed into the sides of the wall near them. He took a few breaths to calm himself before moving on, readying his mind to take the idiotic King’s prideful boasting and his knights’ encouraging about the oh-so-great power of Camelot. Gagging a bit, he made to the room he’d intended to reach from the get go.

Not seeing any sign of his actual enemies having failed in their defenses on his trek to the center of the castle made the Lord’s mood sour further, but when he entered the War Hall to see it empty he’d regained some confidence. “Mayhaps the idiots needed help in the South. Hopefully a few were cut down.”

Hearing some scuffle, Daishou stopped speaking to himself and cursed a spell on the door to see who passed, listening in on the conversation held by the approaching group.

“I will be telling our King about your recklessness, let him deal with your stupidity.” The silver haired guest said, anger clear on his face as he walked in front of the Red Knight. “That was actually the worst decision you could have possibly had. Jumping into the middle of the fray from a hole in the third story. Are you that much of an idiot? That eager to fight? Idiot. Absolute imbecile and the undisputed champion of stupid decision making. You will not receive breakfast tomorrow either. Take that as a punishment. See if I leave you any chocolates in your baggage either.”

Daishou watched as the Knight was clearly displeased with the stolen sweet comment the most as he reached out and stopped his companion directly in front of the mirrored door the Lord had generated.

The squire turned once he was brought to a halt. “Fine, I won’t take your stupid chocolates. But I will come up with two additional punishments to your not getting breakfast.”

Nodding in acceptance, the Red Knight motioned for his squire to continue moving. 

“Actually, I have a question.” The King’s servant faced the pair, letting Daishou continue his eavesdropping as none moved from his portal view. Futakuchi faced the pair, “You agreed to participate in the festival the King proposed as a make-shift apology. But didn’t speak to your squire before accepting to be fighters. Which really does make it seem like you may just be impatient to fight, but here is my question. And, I hope you take no offense to it. But, is it really enough that he put on a tournament to appease the grievances done against you?”

Though he only had a slight understanding of what the servant referred to, Daishou was honestly awaiting an answer as well. If the actions towards the pair were so unjust that they’d considered leaving their mission unfinished, why could something so simple turn the tide.

The squire looked to his Knight before facing the servant once more, apparently answering for the pair. “Though this is the first I’ve heard of it, I can tell you now that Yomimasu’s intentions are not about the fighting aspect. Though I guess I am the one who just said they were eager to fight…” He seemed to think a moment before continuing, “After we left the dinning hall and returned to our current rooms, we discussed things. And, we came to the decision that you all had just as much a point in being upset with us as we’d gotten with you. We are guests of Camelot, despite any pretense of our mission or who we are in the Red Knight Order, that is who we are here. Guests. And, upon our arrival we gave demands with hardly any explanation. Then continued to demand privacy for our belongings. Having wanted to keep a secret the lineage amongst us. Since we were as much to blame about a bad start, the two of us determined the best course of action was to make amends first thing in the morning. Neither of us expected tonight’s outcome. And if given the chance to rectify our initial opinions of one another so soon, I can see why the Red Knight would agree without consulting me.”

Apparently Futakuchi accepted the explanation, because Daishou watched the three leave his field of vision and no longer heard their conversations.

He cursed that the pair obviously helped in the fight, and cursed further that someone had fired a shot warning those inside to the attack earlier than had they just stormed the castle as directed.

_______________________________

“Kuroo, please excuse my sudden shift in decision, but I’ve just been called by another Lord to assist with a problem down south. My journey will not permit me to be here for your tournament.” Daishou commented to his half-brother amidst the celebratory drinks the Knights of Camelot were having in the War Hall.

The King just smiled at the Lord, “Of course! Do you need anyone to assist in your journey, brother?”

Smiling over a thinly veiled scowl, Daishou shook his head, “Thank you for the offer, your Highness. But recusing myself from the tournament could already be a slight towards your guests, and I’d hate to make it worse by taking some of your best and most entertaining knights.” The pair of men laughed at the joke before the Lord continued his practiced lie, “Besides, Camelot is just coming off of a strong win in defending her walls. Let the men enjoy themselves.”

“Your concern for their happiness is well noted, and much appreciated, Daishou. I’m just sorry I didn’t think to send someone to you in the heat of the battle. I never thought they’d stray to your part of the castle.” Kuroo seemed to be thoroughly apologetic, but he quickly resumed grinning and held his goblet up to stand for a toast, “Men! Let us cheer! To the power of Camelot’s forces, to your power, and to the prosperity of a great tournament to come!”

“Yes!”

“CHEERS!”

“To Camelot!”

“To victory!”

“To the fight!”

“To the King!”

Different shouts were heard across the room. But once someone shouted to the king, the rest followed. Until Daishou whispered under his breath, in a way only he could hear himself amongst all the joyous rokous, “Yes, to the true King of Camelot.”

_________________________________

Days later, Daishou was facing the ruins of a century old castle atop his perfect steed. 

The horse whinnied at the overwhelming dark presence before it and reared as he took a few paces back. Obviously fearful of the unseen energy before him.

Dismounting and tying his steed to a post, Daishou made his own way into the castle’s grounds.

“You’re late.” A voice called to him from the shadows of the interior square.

Facing the caller before responding, Daishou smiled, “Yes, well. You couldn’t very well expect me to lead the men the King had following me here, could you?”

“Does the idiot King actually have a brain cell to distrust you?” The man commented back, sticking to the shadows until hearing a preferred answer.

Camelot’s Lord laughed out towards the sky, “Never, he wanted me to have extra protection as I have gone to help our ally.”

“He really is the stupidest King to take Camelot’s throne,” The male voiced as he finally stepped into the light shining into the square. “I take it you bring news too delicate to message?”

Nodding, the Lord motioned for his companion to lead them somewhere they could sit comfortably while they spoke.

__________________________________

“Daishou, I thought only one Red Knight and a squire came to Camelot?” The light-brown-haired male questioned, “And, you said Ushijima and Asahi, two of Camelot’s strongest, were not there. We held the element of surprise, and yet only twenty men made it back to the strong hold. Twenty, out of eight-hundred. What the hell happened?”

Daishou winced at the tone he was being addressed with, but recovered quickly as he’d expected the reaction, “One of the men ruined the art of surprise by blowing a hole in the castle wall directly in view of the square where the main forces were targeting. I imagine only three-hundred ever made it inside the castle from that poor decision. And the knights had been spread out, the fight became child’s play to them.” He scowled as he recalled the bodies littered in the front of Camelot’s main gate and thought of the guests who fought in Camelot’s defense even after being scorned by the so-called-King. “The Red Knight and his man were the most bothersome though. Killing nearly a third of forces between just them two. How is that possible? You didn’t tell me they’d be that strong.”

The partner’s eyes blew back in surprise, hearing how many men fell to the hands of his old home’s people, getting a strange look on his face after he thought for a moment. “What can you tell me of the Red Knight? Or rather, his squire since I assume he hasn’t revealed much of anything of himself yet.”

“May I, Oikawa?” The Lord questioned, hand already reaching for the head of the person sitting next to him.

Nodding his allowance, the male kept his head stationary, as to accept the visual memories of his companion.

Daishou whispered a phrase beneath his breath and Oikawa’s head shot back as visions filled his mind of just who had attended Camelot as a squire to the Red Knight in visiting Camelot.

When the pair separated, both had heaving chests, as they were trying to regulate their breathing after an intense trade of magic.

“No, it couldn’t have been…” Oikawa whispered to himself.

“You know him?” Daishou questioned as he scooted further in his seat away from his supposed companion.

Oikawa shook his head, “I knew him when I lived with the Order. But he’d never left his cousin’s side. I can’t imagine who'd he follow out to Camelot. And to have him, one of the smartest Knights in the Order regulated to nothing but a squire, must mean this Red Knight is in a class of their own. I can’t imagine who it would be though.” The circling thoughts seemed to attack Oikawa’s mind as his eyes moved from side to side in his confusion, his voice dissipated into nothing as he spoke in circles, and he fell deaf to Daishou’s calls.

Before he let the confusion last too long, Daishou leaned in and captured Oikawa’s lips with his own, kissing the man back to his own self. When the Lord felt the kiss being returned with twice as much force, he pulled away. “I don’t mind, whatever the issue. Just let me in on it so I can help. We want the same thing. You to be knighted in Camelot, and I to sit upon the throne. These things will only come to pass if you let me in though.”

“Yes, you are correct.” Oikawa recognized before sighing deeply and explaining to the best of his ability. “Before I was exiled from the Order, that man, the squire, his name is Sugawara. He was on a fast track to become the youngest Red Knight since the King’s grandfather. Everyone praised his intelligence, ability to stay calm, and to keep others refreshed in the heat of battle. But, his downfall is that he wouldn’t leave his cousin’s side. She was the Princess, and for a time we were all close. But, when my mother tried to assassinate the King, and she just happened to get hurt playing with me the next day, the King took it to mean I was trying to kill her. She didn’t believe that was the case and convinced her father to exile me instead of killing me, but in my rage I attacked Sugawara. I left with everyone believing I was a traitor. But no one held more control over Sugawara than the Princess. And her father was adamant she’d never be a Red Knight. I recall that in journeys, the one presented as the Red Knight is supposed to be the strongest, while the one presented as the squire is still technically a Red Knight, just not as strong. With all their rules about not talking and such, it makes sense to have someone free to discuss openly with others. If Sugawara is demoted to squire for this journey, I have no clue who could be marked as the Red Knight. Had I known it was Sugawara fighting, I would have drastically changed things, maybe as far as recalling the attack order.”

Daishou had to take a few moments to process everything he’d just heard. He’d try to start a comment back multiple times, but every one of them failed as the words got caught in his throat or his mind wandered to trying to prioritize a different idea. It was a full five minutes until he’d responded coherently.

“So, these Knights could prove to be worse adversaries than anyone in Camelot?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes.” Oikawa responded matter-of-factly.

Daishou shook his head, and stood to pace a bit, “If Camelot ends up reconnecting with them, and gets the Order on his side, things would be even harder, wouldn’t they?”

“Yes,” Oikawa repeated in the exact same manner.

“Then we have no choice,” Daishou turned to face the sitting male, “We must rebuild our forces, and come up with a plan that will utterly destroy each the Red Knight, his squire, and Camelot’s Knights before the King gets his wish of reuniting with the order.”

Looking up at the smiling face of his companion, Oikawa thought he saw the outline of a horned serpent. The evil thoughts protruding from his mind clear for anyone to see, just as his own once were.

“Agreed, but for now, we should take the time provided to us by your deceit to Kuroo. How long can you stay this time?”

“Perhaps a week.” Daishou answered off handedly, already thinking through different attack strategies. “Do you think we could call upon the Sphinx? He owes us for getting his stupidly simple riddle correct last time. Mayhaps he would devour the idiots of Camelot for us.”

Oikawa shook his head before he went to the side of his companion, wrapped his arms around the dark-haired male’s waist and whispered in his ear, “Mayhaps, it is time to retire this line of thought for another day and to go relax and...catch up.”

Daishou half turned to face the smiling light-haired man leaning against his backside. He grinned back, “Agreed, we can discuss Camelot’s and Kuroo’s downfall tomorrow.”

The pair entered the passages leading inside the castle’s ruins, neither male regarding the rolling dark clouds approaching their hideout as they ignored the outside world for a few hours.

_____________________________________

“Oikawa,” Daishou called his retreating partner from atop his steed, “You harbor no feelings towards the members of the Order, correct? Because if you do, all of this is for naught. Tell me now, was all this for nothing?”

The light-haired brunette thought of his old home, everyone he knew as a young boy, and how his life progressed since being exiled. “The only person I would ever listen to from the Order would never leave. There is no doubt in my mind, when we strike Camelot next time, they won’t stand in our way. You will be King, Daishou.”

“And you, a proper knight. Until we meet again, Oikawa.” The Lord responded before kicking his horse in high gear and dashing deep into the forest, returning at once to Camelot after more than a week gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me just say, I am an actual idiot. Like, not only are the twins not third years, but neither are 3 of my favorites to write for in this story. Like Futa, Teru and Aone are all actually second years as well as the twins! And, this, this was facts that I knew! How ridiculous is that, huh? I just deemed 5 second years third years in my mind in order to include them. Oh well though hahah.
> 
> I'm not changing the characters. I just changed the descriptions hahah.  
> Anywho, Hope you all liked the random/differentness that was this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and such, i love getting comments on this and have been trying pretty hard to respond every time (whether on AO3 or tumblr).


	9. Morning of the Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning of the tournament, before any of the real action starts (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First, I’d like to half-apologize for my sudden disappearance from the weekly updates. I say half-apologize because I do feel bad about it, but the first week was supposed to be a break because I’ve had some physical issues come up and it really really hurts to type so I was trying to take a week away from overly stressing my fingers and putting them through more than necessary pain. So like, it was going to be fully justified even though I did feel bad. 
> 
> But, after that first weekend without an update I got 7 anon and 2 not-anon asks and 2 direct messages all from individuals basically being hate messages. Regarding how I must be lazy for not keeping my posting up after only two weeks, regarding how the story is crap and they were happy I wasn’t flooding the tags with the b*s anymore. And for how few positive responses I have received regarding the story as a whole after 2 months of posting each week to receive so much after only 1.5 weeks...it was pretty much a punch to the gut.
> 
> I realize I am not a top writing for the HQ fandom, I realize that only like...maybe...10 people actually read this story each week, and I am truly grateful to everyone who does. But like that fact that I got so many rude messages as opposed to nice ones really tore me up, especially since in the absence (until yesterday) I hadn’t received any word that anyone was still enjoying the work.
> 
> This is why I would like to once again thank the anon who messaged me yesterday. As I said, the kindness you wrote to me made me cry because I’d been so down about this piece. And, I am really glad this work brought you any joy that it did, I hope it continues to do so.
> 
> Finally, I have a doctors appointment to get my hands checked out. After basically a month of being in pain with them hopefully something will come of it and I can get back to writing for this work. For now though, here is chapter 9. I hope those following for this piece enjoy it, and honestly if you only wish to send hate please keep it to yourself. Constructive criticism is fine, welcome even (as proven by the fact that I owned up to being wrong about certain characters being third years), but hate messages...those are just pointless.
> 
> I hope you like this next installment. Enjoy!  
> \--Admin Red

**Chapter 9: Morning of the Tournament**

It had been a long few days as the castle staff, knights, and royals of Camelot prepared for the tournament they’d decided to hold. But everyone was in high spirits at breakfast that morning, even Suga and you who’d had a few close calls with your new hallmate liking to barge in without so much as knocking to indicate his approach.

After the third scare of him walking in while you were eating, you’d started to use your magic to lock the door whenever your helmet was off.

“I still can’t believe how quickly he accepted that you just had (h/l), (h/c) hair when he saw the back of your head,” Suga commented biting into his eggs from his breakfast plate.

You laughed a bit before responding, finishing off your own mouthful of food. “Yea, he is very friendly though. I appreciate how true his comment was. Saying this was the most private hall of the castle? We only come across him regularly, it is pretty nice to be afforded the level of privacy I wanted. Even if there were a few mistakes at the beginning.” You smiled as you went in for more food.

Suga had finished clearing his plate before mouthing to you that he agreed with your assessment.

* _ knock knock _ *

When you heard the knocking from your door, rather than the whines of a knight who felt excluded from the so-called party, you knew it was someone other than the King’s right-hand man at your door. Quickly you put your helmet on, still hiding your true identity and removed your magic hold on the door so Suga could open it.

“Excuse me,” Futakuchi called upon entering your chambers. “Ah so you are both here, great! Makes this less work for me then.”

Suga laughed on both of your behalves at the attendant’s joke, having grown accustomed to his sense of humor as it was similar to your own.

“The King has asked me to tell you the order of today’s fights.” He said, pulling a piece of parchment from behind his back with a wide grin.

Suga’s eyes lit up as Futakuchi spoke, and you knew your friend was looking forward to this show of strength as much as any of the men of Camelot, and you smiled proudly behind your face-wear.

When a full minute passed without a word from the magician, Suga threw his hands out in exasperation, “Well then, what is it?”

“Oh, right!” The brunet fumbled the paper before moving to place it on your dining table to review with your pair. “So the first battle will be the most entertaining as the side by side matches should be--!”

His explanation was cut off by the ringing of bells from the courtyard.

“Another attack?” Suga questioned, not knowing the differences in Camelot’s alarm system since you’d heard it less than a handful of times.

Futakuchi shook his head, “No, it means a visitor. But I have no clue who could be approaching today of all days. Come, you should see who it is with me.”

Your group made it down to the front square of the Castle, only to watch as all of the knight’s you’d slowly begun to know over the course of the week run up to a pair of men riding in on horseback!

“You’ve made it!”

“What took you two so long?”

“Where have you been, idiots? The guests of honor arrived a week before you!”

“With Asahi and Ushijima here we are in for a real tournament!”

“Grand welcome for two of Camelot’s strongest! Welcome back to the castle latecomers.”

Watching the group, you realized the men were as close to one another as Suga and you were with your own band of Knights. You were grateful for the reminder of home, even if it made you miss your friends a bit more.

“Ah, so they really did show up today.” You heard from beside you and turned to face the speaker, “Pardon their inept ability to make proper introductions, Red Knight. The two newcomers are the pair I told you about before. Since they have arrived, I may make them participate in the tournament as punishment for being so late.”

You nodded to the King, indicating you’d heard him before stepping back to let him address his men from a better position atop the stairs.

“Thank you,” He smiled fondly before taking your prior position and screaming out to the men below him, “Ushijima! Asahi! Men!” The knights filed up at the base of the staircase, with the two new arrivals front and center. “Why are you so late?”

“Late?” Asahi asked, “You know, you all keep saying we are late, but we just got these summons a few days ago.”

Ushijima just shrugged and looked bored, “If we are supposedly late, we can just go back to where we were.”

The men around the pair started shouting obscenities at their friends’ casualness. You noted the joking manner between the group of twelve and realized that this kingdom truly did feel like they were in a time of peacefulness after the decades of darkness that befell them.

Looking to Suga, you noticed his eyes trained on the men below, joking and horseplaying as he had with his own companions, and you made a note to show how grateful you were to him once more. He’d left his home and friends to stay beside you, the least you could do is remind him how appreciative you were.

“--wever, the matter at fact is that our guests arrived a week before you. To top that, they fought on our side when the castle was attacked without all her guards in place. So I’ve decided you will join our tournament today, and I will not accept any excuses of being tired from your journey.” The King smiled down to his men. The pair grumbled about how unfair a punishment was being forced on them, the other men just showed excitement at the prospect of their friends joining.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to fight Ushi!”

“Hells ya! Make them fight for their dinner while we’re at it!”

“I wouldn’t mind kicking some sense into the glass hearted giant myself!”

“Woaho! Fight time, let’s go!!”

Even the few not shouting out in pure joy had grins on their faces as they looked to and nodded at one another, all of them ready for what they now perceived to be a perfect tournament.

Waving your hand, you caught Suga’s attention, and holding your fingers up to make a triangle, you told him to ask about the tournament set up.

“Excuse us, King Kuroo.” He approached the royal, “This will probably change your line-up for the tournament?”

“You’re right! Futakuchi!” He yelled, to get the attendant’s attention away from joking around with the men below. “Come, we have to rearrange some things.” After his announcement, the King reentered the castle.

As he passed Futakuchi slowed to ask Suga a question, “How against are you showcasing your magic?”

Suga looked to you for your decision. Since showing magic would be the first test against the King’s ability to truly reconnect with the Order you decided it would be a fine move. 

You shrugged your shoulders to indicate you didn’t care either way, leaving it to Suga’s discretion since he too knew of the testing methods.

“If I fight another magician, I don’t mind.” He answered positively.

Futakuchi’s grin overtook his features as he bobbed his head before following after his king.

“You sure like them, don’t you?” You whisper asked your friend.

“Like you don’t?” He laughed back. “If it goes well, perhaps we really can trust this new King and then you can focus on your other mission.”

Behind your shielded mask, you rolled your eyes and stuck out your tongue before answering, “Perhaps you can shut up because no one asked you about that.”

He laughed at your ire, but brought it down to nothing more than a smile seeing the knights climbing the stairs.

“Oh let me introduce you!” Bokuto yelled excitedly seeing your pair atop the staircase. “Ushijima, Asahi, these are the Red Knight representatives. This is Sugawara, the Knight’s squire, and that...well, we just call him the Red Knight, I’ve seemed to have forgotten his name.” The Knight ended up drawing out his introduction as he racked his brain trying to recall it.

“Oh the Red Knight doesn’t mind, we’ve been doing it all week.” Terushima countered, defending his friend’s forgetfulness, and you stifled a laugh as you imagined it was because he too forgot the name you’d chosen to use.

“Wait, you’re Sugawara? From the Order?” A longer haired male asked, stepping from behind the other men to look at your friend closely. After what you guessed was further inspection he grabbed your companion in a tight embrace, “It’s been years! How are you old friend?!” The male shouted in his ears.

You’d moved to unsheath your sword, only to pause at Suga raising his hand towards you.

“It’s okay Yomimasu, I actually think I remember this man.” He finally said once released from the embrace. The taller male backed up and sheepishly scratched at the stubble of hair growing against his jawline. Suga did his own visual study before grinning from ear to ear and giving the man his own version of a soul crushing bear-hug. “Azumane, goor sir. It’s been a long while. Glad to see you’re still alive!”

Hearing the name Suga called, memories flooded your mind of Suga’s friend from the summer years back. A traveling group stayed in a town near your own and the pair met in the forest when Suga was searching for you. After enticing the over-grown child’s help, Suga made fast friends with the boy. Sneaking off himself to go teach him some sword fighting skills and some of the things you’d taught him as well.

“Wait!” Semi interrupted your thoughts and the pair’s reunion. “You two know each other?”

Suga nodded, and Asahi moved to explain, “I stayed a summer nearby to where Suga lived when I was a child. He was the one who taught me to use swords, and his cousin taught us both how to write. Thought I’d never see them again, honestly. What are you doing in Camelot?”

Being questioned, Suga fell back into his more reserved mannerisms, “Of course, I am here as escort to the Red Knight as the Order has sent us to determine if Camelot is worthy of being considered an ally once more.”

The official reason for your visit.

It still angered you that it was your only excuse, that you weren’t meant to share your other reasons. But things were the way they were, and thus you stayed silent, watching the encounter from the sidelines.

“What are you doing as a knight of Camelot? I thought only those in some roundabout way related to the King’s lineage were accepted as knights?” Suga questioned.

“Oh, Kuroo did away with that rule long before he even became King. Quoting about how men should be fighter’s by their merit not their bloodlines.” Yamagata informed your pair.

Aone got a disgusted look on his face that made you want to laugh out, but you swallowed the feeling, he asked, “Did you think we were all somehow related?”

Suga glanced at you, and you did nothing to indicate your own thoughts of the matter, he sighed in defeat and answered, “Well not recently, but yes I felt your family trees must have connected somewhere down the line to the King’s.”

The group of men before him burst into fits of laughter as they regarded the idea and its apparent absurdity. 

“What of your cousin? How does the Princess fair?” Asahi questioned, changing topics to try and save his friend some embarrassment.

“Cousin?” Daichi guffawed.

“Princess?” Atsumu and Osamu blurted out simultaneously.

Your body went stiff at Asahi’s question and you had to take a few deep breaths to calm yourself and tell your mind that they weren’t actually calling to you.

Suga grinned as if he didn’t have a care in the world as he answered his old friend’s question, “She’s happier than she’s ever been, last time I saw her.”

He turned to reenter the castle, probably to return to your room, but you weren’t sure. You were going to follow him but stopped dead in your tracks as Bokuto, Satori, Terushima and Atsumu all followed after him, asking so many questions over one another even you couldn’t make any of them out.

“So who are you?” A tall man, with short dark hair turned to you. He felt like he’d probably be more intimidating than Aone, but as you were currently sporting a full suit of armor, and held a secret that none in Camelot, save your own friend, knew, you didn’t actually feel frightened.

Daichi and Iwaizumi both stepped between your figure and the large knight, hands up defensively.

“Actually, Ushijima, while in uniform the Knight cannot speak. It’s a little challenging, but we’ve managed pretty well this past week. It’s easier to ask simple questions.” Daichi informed, and you appreciated the complete switch in the knight’s attitudes since you’d first arrived.

Iwaizumi nodded, “The letter you received should have detailed the purpose of their visit, Futa did a great job explaining everything in ours at least. We did a shite job of first impressions the night they arrived and yet he still helped us defend Camlot’s castle. The Red Knight is good people, trust us on that in the very least.” 

It amazed you how much the male reminded you of your old childhood acquaintance. You wished you’d know the boy better to tell if he was the same man for sure, but alas, only Oikawa would have known...And, it’d been years since you’d seen him either. You felt the tear roll down your cheek before realizing you’d started to cry at the recollection. Closing your eyes you let your mind settle on nothingness to rid it of the negative memories regarding your ex-friend.

“Then perhaps you can answer simple yes or no questions?” The giant, presumably Ushijima questioned you. Upon seeing you nod, he hummed before continuing, “Are you really only here to see if Camelot can reconnect with your Order?”

While you knew how Suga would want you to respond, you also knew it wouldn’t be truthful. It’d been a long week developing trust with the members of Camelot’s court, and you the only way to keep that streak would be to stay honest. You shook your head in the negative.

Ignoring the shocked exclamations of the men around him, your interrogator continued. “Do you wish to bring Camelot or Kuroo harm?”

You stood at attention and shook your head once more, expressing clear displeasure at the mere idea.

The male hummed before bowing out of his inquisition, “I see. I look forward to getting to know you then.”

Watching him move inside the castle, you stayed where you were in anticipation of the other’s questions to follow your first answer.

“Aye, you weren’t being serious in having another motive, were you?” Osamu questioned, looking at you with disbelief dancing in his eyes.

You just bowed your head in apology.

“Does Sugawara know of your other mission?” Daichi questioned further.

You thought for a moment before rocking your hand side-to-side in front of you, telling the knights he kind of knew a bit about it, but entirely.

Semi shook his head and stepped forward, a frown clear on his face as he tried to find your eyes hidden in the shadows of your helmet, “Have you deceived us?”

His voice sounded so angry, almost threateningly so, but you knew you couldn’t answer that question without Suga by your side to explain. Thankfully you didn’t have to.

“Oi!” King Kuroo yelled from one of the windows overlooking the front gate. “Get to the main hall for review of the schedule!”

“In a minute!” Semi yelled back, still looking you up and down distrustingly.

Kuroo didn’t like this attitude in his knight’s defiance and yelled back, “Now!” Then laughed as he added, “Or no supper for any of the knights, Semi!”

The silver haired male tsk’d in annoyance before rushing inside.

“We trust you,” A voice called your attention from watching the others follow after him. “Not sure why it’s such a strong trust, but we do.” Aone looked at you directly, unbeknownst to him catching your eyes’ gaze with ease. “Don’t betray us.”

What could you do but bow in a show of understanding and acceptance. You really didn’t wish to betray them, and should they discover your secret in a manner not befitting your true identity, then the power will lie with them to do with you as they please.


	10. Day of the Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! It’s been two weeks since my last update, But I hope those still following this story continue to do so, and hope with all my heart that you still enjoy reading it.
> 
> I want to put out a generalized thank you to everyone who has messaged and commented in support of this story it really brought me to tears (happily) as I could tell people were looking at this as being the work of a fellow human and not just as a writing tool to be manipulated. I felt your kindness in my soul, and am truly grateful for your well wishes and support.
> 
> It’s hard for me to continually type out still so I will leave this note at that!
> 
> I hope you like this next installment. Enjoy!  
> –Admin Red

**Chapter 10: Day of the Tournament**

“Very well then,” Kuroo announced happily as soon as the last straggler fighting in the event entered the main hall. “Futa will now explain the matches. Futa!”

The magician looked caught off guard, “Why do I have to..? Oh, hells. fine! Fine, whatever. Just make the servant do all the talking. Of course your royal chicken head!”

Laughing at the comment, the overall mood seemed to return to the happiness felt when the day first started.

“You’re pretty stiff. Something happen after I left?” Suga whispered to you from his place at your side.

Holding your hand, palm of your glove up for him to see, you rolled your thumb. A sign, meant to symbolize you’d discuss it later.

He nodded once, and your pair moved your attention back to the men of Camelot.

“So the first groups are still the most entertaining, I think.” Futakuchi laughed heartily, “On one side we’ll see the twins fighting one another, and the other fight will be between Teru and Satori.”

“Yes!” Satori exclaimed, jumping in his excitement.

Terushima laughed to himself, “Don’t get too excited, you will lose this time too.”

“Bet you training the new recruit duties that I win this time!” Satori happily challenged. He’d been hoping for a chance to challenge the other knight since losing the bet to kill the most enemies during the castle’s attack.

“Sure you can handle mucking out the stalls and training recruits all day?” Terushima teased, sticking his tongue out with confidence in his ability to win.

The pair kept commenting back and forth about who was truly the better knight. It made everyone in the room laugh, even some of the more quiet members of the knighthood like Aone who was smiling behind his fists.

“Guess we are fighting again Atsu.” Osamu looked to his brother after calming his own laughter.

The blonde twin looked him over, “Fighting again? You say that as if you’ve ever beat me in a battle.”

“Oh? Perhaps I should stop taking it easy on you if you have the confidence to say that.” His brother countered.

Atsumu threw his head back with joy at the challenge, “Oh Samu, you wish you could defeat me. But if it helps you to sleep at night to think you’ve taken it easy on me, then you can hold on to that dream.”

Yamagata and Iwaizumi looked at one another before doubling over in laughter, both knowing that Osamu was being honest in having always taken it easy on his brother.

Dachi and Asahi just smiled as they appreciated how the first fighters were already getting so invested in their fights, knowing everyone would feel pressure to do their best following the four.

“Yes, well. I did say they’d be the most entertaining, didn’t I?” Futakuchi recalled the attention of everyone in the room, ready to explain the rest of the tournament pairings. “The next two groups of fighters should also yield something interesting. We have Bokuto versus Aone on one side, and Asahi against our visitor, the Red Knight on the other.”

“You want me to fight our guest after having traveled non-stop the last two days?! Kuroo, I have no information of them, how do you expect this to go?!” Asahi exclaimed incredulously. 

Suga laughed seeing your shoulders jump slightly a few times. But he smiled at his old friend and questioned, “Should you really be so afraid of a one-on-one battle when you are a big bad knight of Camelot, Azumane?”

“Oh! Suga, at least if I was fighting you I’d have prior knowledge of your old fighting style to consider.” Asahi threw back, still seemingly frightened at the idea of facing the unknown entity as he viewed you as.

“Well, maybe, had you arrived on time, or sent back word when you’d received the letter things would be different. But sadly, this is how it must be.” Kuroo teased, a grin on his face. He’d been nervous when the squire had referred to his knight by ‘Azumane’ and their apparent connection, but was calmed discovering his punishment still held by the knight not knowing the main guest’s fighting ability. “Please continue, Futa.” The King moved on, still grinning in a mischievous way that made the knights closest to him shiver in slight fear of what he could be thinking.

The magician looked between Asahi and Kuroo, noting the disbelieving shock on the knight’s face and how it contrasted the nearly evil grin of the King’s. “Right...uh,” He stammered before looking at the parchment to stall while he took a breath, “The third side-by-side match will be completed by Yamagata and Sugawara, while I face Semi. And, before anyone starts commenting, let me just get through the last pairings. Thanks!” He spoke almost directly to Bokuto and Semi, thinking one of the men may try to comment about not being in the star matches. “The last matches will be Iwa versus Daichi, and Ushijima against Kuroo.”

“Great!” Kuroo called, happily clapping his hands together and bringing all attention to his now standing form, “So, you all have your pairings for the first round! We have about an hour before we get started, so please get ready and meet out on the field soon! See you then!”

“Kuroo.” Ushijima called, stopping the King in his tracks, “Is Yuurei or Daishou attending?”

Kuroo laughed a bit embarrassingly as he looked anywhere but towards any of the others in the room before responding, “Well Daishou is still on his trip so he won’t join. And the Queen said she wasn’t feeling well last night…and told me she will stay in for the next few days. So, in terms of who is attending from the royals of Camelot, it’ll just be me.”

“Then!?” Yamagata nervously stood, hands slamming against the table as he looked to Futakuchi questionably.

“I don’t have a problem fighting with magic if those two aren’t attending. But I think that will be an unfair advantage against all you weak knights.” He laughed out in response.

Semi scowled, “Is this payback for talking back, Kuroo?”

The King shrugged before leaving the hall entirely.

______________________________

With the King removed from the room, the tension from outside returned once more amongst many of those left inside.

“So, now that we can question you with your mouthpiece here…” Yamagata growled through clenched teeth.

Semi joined his friend’s change in attitude and directed his ire towards you and Suga, “Please, do explain exactly what is your true purpose in coming to Camelot.”

Though his words made it seem like a request, the knight’s tone and facial expression made clear that it was a demand.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Bokuto called, hesitatingly standing with his hands outstretched before him, “What’s going on now? Weren’t we all just excited about the tournament? What happened?”

Your form going stiff told Suga that you'd said more than he would have after he left you alone with the knights in front of the castle. “I have to agree, I am a bit confused by this hostility.” He added to Bokuto’s questions.

  
“Right, like we should believe you have no clue what we mean.” Iwaizumi scoffed, sitting back further into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

Bowing your head, you did the only thing you could at the moment to both apologize to the men of Camelot and let your friend know you’d gone against his original plan.

Daichi clicked his tongue before giving a bit more information to Suga and those that had already gone inside before everything was said, “Ushijima asked the Red Knight some questions regarding your visit. When he asked if you were really only here to see if the Order and Camelot can be allied again, the Knight shook his head in the negative. He pressed further to see if there were negative intentions towards Camelot, and the Knight seemed adamant that there wasn’t, but it still bears the question. Exactly what else are you here for? And why keep it a secret? Do you plan to betray us?”

Suga’s eyes were glued to you, you could feel the pressure of his shocked expression through your helmet and closed your eyes reflexively.

But instead of yelling at you, or completely blowing your secret by removing your headpiece in retaliation, which you would have accepted as a fair punishment, your friend just sighed. Long and loud.

The sound echoed around the room long after he’d shut his mouth and only after the echo subsided did the silver-haired man posing as a squire of the order answer any of the asked or unasked questions.

“As all but Futakuchi now know, my cousin is in fact the Princess of the Red Knight Order.” Futakuchi’s gasp of surprise did not deter your friend from his explanation, “We have other goals than just the one presented to you all of seeing if the Order can realign itself with Camelot. One of which has to do with the Princess. But I cannot share details of that until we decide on the alliance or not. I hope this is acceptable for you but we can understand if you feel it unjust. There’s just nothing we can do about that fact right now.” He breathed deeply before closing his eyes tight in preparation for his next revelation. 

You’d both known the knights would find out at some point, and perhaps it was better they learned outside the purview of the King, so you could get an opinion from Camelot’s populace before their royalty. So, you looked to Suga as his hands made fists under the table. Grabbing one with your own, you told him to share about yourself so he didn’t face the criticism alone.

“The other is to see how accepting or not the people, royals and therefore Kingdom of Camelot is accepting of the art of magic. Since, in the Order, everyone of us holds powers.”

The silence that followed his confession was deafening. Despite it being bright and sunny outside you thought you could hear crickets chirping around you.

“That’s it?” Osamu asked disbelievingly.

When Suga and you both nodded, both kind of confused at the question, everyone in the room laughed out in various degrees.

“We figured at least one of you had powers like Futa!” Terushima called excitedly.

“Really though,” Satori added, jabbing his friend with his elbow, “Since the first night when Futa said you knew he held magic we figured one if not both of you were magicians like him.”

Bokuto laughed the loudest before yelling out, “It makes total sense why I couldn’t just open your doors now! You were locking me out with magic!” After saying so he pouted, “That’s rude!”

Which sent everyone back into fits of laughter.

Suga and you looked to one another in pure confusion, even though the knights’ reaction wasn’t negative it was still very surprising.

“You said your goals weren’t against Camelot, and since these guys trust you, I had no reason to doubt that.” Ushijima tossed out as way of an explanation.

Aone shook his head, “Just like Futa, magicians don’t trust easily.”

“I guess I sort of remembered you having some magic from when we were kids, so I’m not too surprised either,” Asahi sheepishly said.

“Well, I guess that’s good enough for us to not doubt you again,” Yamagata laughed away as if he hadn’t brought the issue back up to begin with.

Semi shook his head, “Now I want you to approve us to see what this reason for the Princess is. If you take it so seriously about telling us you hold magic, can’t wait to see that ridiculous confession. Apologies for taking it so far asking about ulterior motives or such.”

The laughs on your and Suga’s behalf continued until he finally joined in with his own giggles of disbelief. 

“Oh, is that why we felt more power during the attack?” Iwaizumi suddenly asked with a sense of seriousness.

Suga nodded before giving more detail, “The Red Knight used a spell to transfer strength from your enemies to you, so every time you’d hit them you’d get back the strength and energy you’d exerted.”

“That’s crazy!” Daichi exclaimed.

“Futa, why’d you never use such a spell in any of our fights?” Osamu asked teasingly, with a grin on his face.

The attendant just looked between everyone before letting his jaw drop in absolute shock. “I-I di-didn’t even know such a s-sp-spell ex-existed! Wait! So, you both have powers, not just you, Suga? How can I not see his?!”

Suga scratched at the back of his neck as you stood and indicated your armor.

“Oh, I see. Is that why you wear it then?” Atsumu asked, noting that you were saying the armor protected you from detection.

At your nodding, everyone just accepted the nonverbal reasoning.

“Well, I hope this clears up any confusion from the Red Knight’s inability to explain earlier.” Suga half asked of the men before him and half chastised your inability to think of your position yet again.

All the men in front of you either nodded or verbalized their acceptance.

“No!” Yamagata exclaimed out loud, launching himself from his seat and looking between Futakuchi and Suga, “You’re telling me I have to go against two magic wielders?!”

Many of the knights around him laughed at the man’s lack of tact and unfortunate line-up.

“That means I’m fighting one too?” Asahi shuddered at the thought, causing everyone in the room to laugh harder.

Suga smiled and nodded to you, reiterating that what he’d told Futakuchi about only using his magics against another holder would hold true even though the knights of Camelot now knew your secret. You nodded back, agreeing to the sentiment, but smiled along while the knights picked on their two friends who seemed to draw the short sticks in terms of first round opponents.


	11. ROUND 1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teru v. Satori  
> Miya twins fight.  
> Who wins the first bout of the tourney?

**Chapter 11: Round 1A**

You and Suga approached the stadium set up for the first round of the tournament, large crowds of Camelot’s citizens overtaking the grounds and standing around the tents put up for the fighters to use before and between bouts.

“Oi! Sugawara!” You’d heard called, both your friend and you turned to the person calling for his attention. “I was just sent to find you two. Kuroo wants you up in the space he’d prepared for Yuurei so you can enjoy watching the show as much as the residents of Camelot. Follow me if you will.”

Suga nodded before motioning for you to follow the attendant’s lead first. Both of you taking in the sights along your path.

The small flags and banners flying in the sky, attached to sticks or just held by the people attending the tournament, hearing the screams of excitement as passerbys tried to get into the stands--for what you presumed were attempts to get good positions to watch the fights that were about to begin--it was a lot to take in.

“Is it generally this crazy come tournament times?” Suga yell-asked the man weaving your pair through the throngs of civilians.

He smiled back at your companion before answering with his own scream, “Nah, we just haven’t had all the knights of Camelot fight in the same tournament in a long stretch, so this is a pretty big occasion for its citizens.”

You waved to Suga as you sent your question to his mind so he could ask for you.

“Ah, the Red Knight wants to know what the different flags are for, that everyone has!” He screamed just as your trio broke through the group still pushing for entry into the stands.

Futakuchi laughed as he pointed out the tents littered around the ground and then back to the flags, “Basically it’s who the citizen’s are rooting for to win.”

“Really?” Suga asked in disbelief, mirroring your expression despite him not being able to see your face.

“Yea, see. Different knights have those they prefer to work with, so the first time we’d had a tournament like this Kuroo set up groups for the people to pick and choose who they wanted to cheer on by their colors. And, to all our surprise the citizens got really into it.” Futakuchi laughed, still leading your pair around to your destination. “Some are alone, like Teru’s, all his fans carry the mostly yellow flag and he gets the yellow tent. But others are one unit, so the people cheer for everyone, like Yamagata, Ushijima, Semi, and Satori. See their tent, the flags used to cheer for them are also purple and white.”

You laughed to yourself before nudging Suga to get his attention, then thrusted your chin towards Futakuchi to show you wanted to know who he had as cheerleaders, if any.

“Ha!” He cackled out, shocking the brunet leading you and making him face your friend questionably, “Does anyone cheer for you? Which color flag represents your fans?”

“Wow, rude. To think I went to all the trouble to make sure you two would be represented with flags and fans as well.” He tsk’d back teasingly in return, “Just so you know, I am grouped with Aone, so all the white with dark teal flags and banners represent our fans.”

Suga nodded, playing impressed at the statement, “Aone’s fans sure are nice to cheer for the King’s servant alongside him.”

“Yea, they are---oh shut up! You have no room to talk since none of Camelot’s citizens have even seen you fight!” It was funny that the other magician had initially taken Suga’s words as a compliment, only to realize he was still teasing and you appreciated that the pair could be so friendly with one another after only having met a week ago.

He stormed off and you followed once again. Only this time checking the other colored groups and trying to connect which colors indicated which knights. 

Seeing the orange and black flags, you pieced together that those probably indicated people wanting to cheer for Daichi or Asahi as you’d watched them head into that tent. You’d seen Bokuto leave the tri-colored tent and assume that meant his fans were the ones carrying the black-yellow-and-white flags. You saw half white and half black flags but couldn’t think who that would mean since you hadn’t seen a similar tent around the grounds. 

“Oh-!” Suga gasped out, backing up from accidentally ramming into a group of citizens running across the field to try a different entrance into the stands.

“Apologies Sir knight!” One of the men turned and yelled back, the white and turquoise flags sticking out of his pockets waving behind him as he ran further ahead. His friend stopped to give a more formal apology, “Sorry for running into you sir. We are in a rush to get inside before they close the gates for the first fight. Please forgive us.”

Suga smiled sweetly at the young man, thankful that he’d kept his helmet off after getting into his borrowed gear for the fight. “No problem, really. But can you tell me who your flags mean you’ll be cheering for?”

The boy’s eyes shined brightly as he explained their choice to win was the knight Iwaizumi, “He is one of the strongest knights of Camelot’s courts and definitely one of the most strategic fighters. He’ll for sure place top four if he somehow doesn’t win!”

“Oi!” Futakuchi yelled, hearing the praise for the knight. “Don’t you know you are speaking to Iwaizumi’s opponents for the day? Don’t go around spewing nonsense!”

The boy laughed, stuck his tongue out at the King’s servant and ran to catch up with his friend.

“Well, let’s hurry.” Futakuchi said to you and Suga, “Kid’s right that they will close the gates to the stands before the first fights begin. And they should be closing them in a few moments now.”

Finally arriving at the gate you needed to enter, you noted the giant black and red banner. Running the few steps to tap on his shoulder, you pulled Futakuchi’s attention from just leading you straight under the fabric lined passage.

“Oh, yea. I guess color wise, we told the citizens that red would mean our guests or Kuroo. Since he normally has a monopoly on the red flags and banners we just thought it’d be easier to group your pair with him. If you fight, someone will make an announcement to say not to use the colored gear.”

You bowed your head in thanks for the explanation and thought back to the half black and half white flags, which you hypothesized to mean the twins Atsumu and Osamu after having figured out everyone else’s fans’ colors.

“Well, here we are. You can watch the rounds you aren’t fighting in from there,” Futakuchi smiled at your pair. “This is the royal’s private viewing box, so there is a bit of a buffer between the seats and the crowd of citizens in the rest of the stands. And it splits the grounds so you should be able to see both fights easily.”

“Are you not staying?” Suga asked.

Futakuchi smiled before answering, “No, I have to get some things together between fights, and make sure Kuroo’s gear is all well and good before my own bout. You both enjoy though!”

With that, the attendant left down the passageway you’d just come. You shrugged to Suga before pushing back the curtain and stepping into the space you could view the fights from.

_____________________________

“Ah, welcome welcome!” King Kuroo called, seeing you come in the mostly enclosed space, “I have seats for both of you. Thanks for joining me!”

You nodded to be polite as you took one of the seats he wasn’t standing in front of. Suga took the seat on his other side and the King sat down again.

He waved his hand in the air and in the corner of your vision you watched the guards leave the space. “I am probably as excited about this as the citizens are. It’s been a good while since everyone fought in the same showcase, let alone fight one another so explicitly. And having our guests as prime competitors doesn’t hurt the excitement levels at all. How are you two feeling? Thrilled as well I hope.”

You shook your head despite the wide grin on your face, not wanting to give in to his animated-ness, but Suga just laughed and said, “Despite his reaction the Red Knight is just as delighted by all this fanfare. We look forward to the fights, both watching and participating. Thank you for your inclusion, your Majesty.”

Kuroo waved away Suga’s mannerisms and clapped his hands together before shouting for the citizens to calm themselves, “AAAAAHH-TEEEEN-TIOOON!” 

After a short stretch of time where the people quieted one another down, he smiled at everyone in the stands, watched as their hands clutched around flags and banners that supported the knights they loved, and grew even more excited at what laid out before him. The twins stood just a few feet apart on one side, facing the king in full armor, one having a black box painted on his gear while the other had a white box painted on his. You couldn’t tell which twin was which with their helmets on, but you were excited to watch them fight. The other side saw two knights, also with blocks painted on their backs, one having a plain yellow box and the other purple with a white stripe crossing from one corner to the other. Using Futakuchi’s explanation from before you knew the knight with the yellow block had to be Terushima and having memorized the fighting line-up, the other had to be Satori. Another fight you should have your eyes on. You smiled to yourself, agreeing with Futakuchi that these two would be very entertaining.

“Let me just say, thank you! Camelot, your knights fight for their honor. Cheer for the winners, cheer for a good fight. Cheer for those you believe in as these are the men always putting their lives on the lines to protect your livelihood!” The screams across the makeshift stadium made you sense the amount of love and support the citizens felt towards the knights and Kuroo as their King. He held his hand up and waited for the crowd to quiet down once more before continuing. “Today we will also see our guests from the Red Knight Order fight our beloved Knights of Camelot! Be sure to wish them luck against our men!” The cheers carried across once more and Kuroo laughed at his own antagonizing words. “Then, last thing! Today’s bouts will be the first and second rounds. Tomorrow we will see the final three rounds that will determine the overall victor!” Another pause for cheers to circle the crowds, and Kuroo grinned from ear to ear before finally shouting out, “LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN! Fighters...START!”

As soon as the king shouted, one of the twins shortened the distance with the other and swung his shield, pushing his opposers’ sword out of the way as he moved to strike.

The attacked knight blocked the flying blade with his own shield before swinging his blade around to attack the headpiece of his opponent. Making a clean hit against the helmet before the knight could push his arm away with their shield.

The black marked knight spun with his sword out as he used the weight behind his shield wielding appendage to force the white marked knight to protect against the larger chunk rather than the thin blade, taking the hit from the sword against his back as the current attacker continued his spin. 

Stepping onto his back foot, the white marked knight lifted his toe from the grounds and momentarily tripped the black marked knight, hitting his helmet with the shield as his opponent stopped himself from falling face first into the dirt from, and tried to protect himself from the pressure while getting up.

Standing up straight, the black marked knight pushed his arms out against those of the other and made a clear path for a strong kick into his twin’s abdomen. After getting kicked, the night steadied his footing and swung his blade at his brother. The force behind the swing was strong as the black marked knight barely deflected it with his shield, the audible thunk could be heard despite the screaming crowd.

The back and forth continued between the pair and you felt your vision get pulled to the fight opposite. Between Terushima, marked in yellow and Satori, marked in the purple and white.

You were shocked to realize that both knights carried two swords rather than a sword and shield. As Terushima swung one sword down from above his head, Satori crossed his blades to catch the attack’s force. Spinning out from the exchange and hitting away the opposite blade Terushima had swung at his side.

Satori swiped at the shoulder of his opponent with one blade only to be blocked, then maneuvered to swing his other sword at the greaves of his opponent, probably in hopes to get Terushima to fall to his knees in way of protection, but the yellow marked knight side stepped and half spun to catch the balde with his own and force it into the ground.

Watching the two fight, you felt like you were watching an elegant dance. The pair played off one another with ease, obviously it wasn’t their first time facing off against one another. You waved to catch Suga’s attention but realized quickly that your friend was entranced watching the pair you’d just pulled your eyes from.

“It’s hard to pick who to watch, isn’t it?” Kuroo asked you, seeing you wave to your companion. All you could do was nod as you brought your sight back to the twins’ fight.

The black marked knight had just rolled to avoid the downward swing of the white marked knight’s blade, and you realized he must have fallen over while you were watching the other pair.

“Sugawara is watching Teru and Satori, perhaps you should watch the twins and you both can compare notes later.” Kuroo leaned in and whispered to you, probably to be heard over the shouts of the audience, but it still caught you off guard. You held your thumbs up to indicate you’d heard him but kept your helmet facing the twins’ fight so as to not feel embarrassed from having someone other than Suga be so close to you, even if it was only for a moment.

The black marked knight stood once more and threw his shield out of reach, this made you realize that the white marked knight no longer had his shield either and you wondered if throwing the shield aside was meant to say they would fight in the same manner.

The white marked knight seemed to get angry by this action and rushed the black marked knight. Blade swinging in cross cuts and varying angles as he tried to overwhelm his opponent who was now only dodging and shielding with his own blade.

You blinked and suddenly the attacker was on the defensive as the black marked knight was striking just as fiercely as he’d defended against. The sparks flying from the connecting metals washed around the pair as if a shining rain was falling around them. It was beautiful to watch, even if it was a different beauty than a fight that resembled a dance.

The bout continued, and with a harsh swing up along his chest plate, the white marked knight swiped away the helmet around his brother’s head, showing everyone who was whom in the fight.

Osamu shook his head out after getting his helmet knocked off before adjusting his footing and holding his blade with both hands, ready once more for an attack from his brother.

Atsumu rushed his twin, blade just below his navel as steady hands held it ready to swing in either a straight or upward trajectory. Turning his back to let his pauldron catch the attack, Osamu bent down in a half squat. Realizing too late to resist the caging, Atsumu could only feel as his brother wrapped his arm under his leading foot and over his swinging arm as he was lifted into the air before being released and flung to the ground.

He coughed against the dirt as he swiped his gloves at his helmet to get the obstructing metal out of the way of his airways.

Osamu however, just righted his footing, and stood ready to attack or defined with his lone sword once more.

The blonde twin seemed to growl through his clenched teeth as he staggered to stand again, dragging his sword to use as a prop-up, before readying himself.

You felt eyes on you and glanced at Osamu again, watching as he smiled to Kuroo before loosening the grip on his sword’s hilt, even as his twin screamed out and rushed him. You felt yourself stand and grip the edge of the private viewing box you were in, as you watched the gray haired twin turn a serious face back towards his opponent but not take a stronger hold against his blade.

Atsumu swung in an x pattern over and over again, and watched as the sword in Osamu’s hands began to falter until he parried around it, knocked his twin back onto the hard ground with a shove, and held the tip of his blade against his opponent's neck. “Do you concede, Samu?” The blonde asked teasingly, believing he’d won the bout.

Osamu just smiled as he pushed the blade away from his collar, “Yea yea Atsu, good job.” The blonde twin laughed before standing and holding out a hand to help his brother up as well. Both men waved in appreciation to those who’d cheered for them, but then Osamu stepped back to allow his brother to accept more praise as the winner.

You shook your head in disbelief as you returned to your seat.

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” Kuroo asked you, but you just looked at him, pushing for further information. “Osamu always lets Atsumu win these things because he doesn’t care about the fanfare or being called the strongest. He just wanted to fight alongside his brother and help him achieve his dreams. I’ve never actually seen him fight to his fullest extent against his twin.”

It really was hard to believe, but thinking upon it further you felt you kind of understood. Looking at Suga’s smiling face as he watched the other fight that still continued, you knew he’d probably thrown more than a few fights during your training sessions to encourage your own working towards your goal. You appreciated your cousin even more from that thought, but only moved your attention to the fight that was still going.

Terushima’s blade crossed parallel to one another and the ground against Satori’s breast plate, forcing him to take a few steps back to protect his arm from getting caught by the attack. Satori spun, both arms outstretched as his blades extended his reach and they twisted, pulling dirt up from the tip sending the earth into the sky as his turning angled the blades opposite one another, in a move to try and kick up the dirt as cover, though light as it would be.

Both fighters stood, they seemed to catch their breaths as the dust around them began to settle. After his short pause, Satori went on the attack and swung his blades against Terushima’s helmet, the defender just a bit too slow in reacting to place his blades between his opponent and his protective gear. He turned his swords to sit against his shoulders as he steadied his upper body and kneed then kicked Satori away from him, causing the purple marked knight to retreat a few steps and attempt to stop himself from doubling over. He went on the attack again but moved too quickly, as he started falling from tripping over a protruding rock, Terushima kneeled down and swung the falling knight over his shoulder, making him land on his backside and crossing his own blades over his opponent’s neck. Trapping Satori against the earth unless he wanted to risk the blades cutting the chainmail against his collar.

Satori tapped out against the blades crossed above his neck, giving the victory to Terushima who jumped and yelped in his excitement before removing his blades and helping his friend to a standing position.

“Good fight Satori, but you lost again!” You heard the tease despite the blonde still sporting his helmet.

Satori ripped his own protective gear from his head before tsk’ing in response, “We’ll see how long this sudden winning streak lasts you, Teru. Just wait and see.” Moving to leave the grounds in front of the onlookers, Satori grumbled to himself about how he really did not want to deal with the new recruits after all. Terushima followed his friend out of the main arena, but laughed at his expense. Sending out teasing comments to antagonize him further. The pair disappeared down the tunnel of the exit and you finally turned to the King and Suga beside you.

“Well that was entrancing!” Suga exclaimed excitedly, “I’m sad I couldn’t tear my eyes from them, I wish I could have seen the twins’ fight also!”

Kuroo laughed before saying that he understood what your friend meant, “I told the knight to watch their fight solely because we both recognized you were already pretty attached to watching those two face off against one another.”

You smiled behind your helmet but nodded in agreement with the King’s statement.

“Well didn’t you two become chummy while I was distracted.” Suga teased you point blank, “Maybe I should cheer for Asahi during your match. We are childhood friends after all.”

Rolling your eyes, you held up an L sign with your hand, indicating your feelings towards his tease which caused your friend to laugh and Camelot’s King to mumble in confusion not knowing what was going on between your pair.

“Fine fine, I’ll keep my mouth shut for your fight. But do try and take it easy on him.” Suga caved to you, laughing out against your motions.

“Take it easy? Hells no!” The King shouted, facing you with a grin and a hint of mischief dancing in his vision, “I want you to beat that late comer like he is fresh cow manure. It’s his punishment anyways.”

It took all your concentration to not laugh out at Kuroo’s words, but you just nodded before exiting the partitioned area and moving to enter the main arena from the tunnel the prior fighters had just left through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I've disappeared for awhile. And I truly am sorry, but life gets in the way, right? And that issue from summer 2020 has persisted and made life mostly...not worth appreciating. But I decided if I can push past the pain on the daily to do things I dont like, I can find a little bit of time throughout the month to do something I do also. Thus my decision to start writing for this once more came to fruition and I am able to present this chapter update. I don't think chapter 12 will be done until end of next month, but I think monthly updates should be agreeable as its better than nothing...  
> As Always, questions, comments, concerns, ideas and such are always welcome! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
> -Admin Red


	12. ROUND 1B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi v. the Red Knight  
> Bokuto v. Aone
> 
> Who will win this round?

**Chapter 12: Round 1B**

It was nerve wracking, the thought of fighting in front of a crowd so large. Something you’d never been permitted to do up to this point in your life. Despite how hard you’d practiced, despite how badly you’d wanted to participate in tourney’s your home held, despite it all...this, being a part of Camelot’s tournament was your first time. 

Mentally, you knew that playing to the crowd could be just as much a part of this fight as the actual battle. However, as you stood before the entrance, mind racing with excitement and nervousness, all you could focus on was if you deserved to fight in an event as such. You shook your head out, trying to clear your train of thought and took a step forward, only to stop once more and retreat back to your initial position as your thoughts spun out even more.

Asahi was a quick study as a child, he is now deemed one of Camelot’s strongest knights of the court, add to that--he is built like a bear. He’d probably fought tooth and nail to get where he was today, and you were just lying to everyone around you playing a role you’d always dreamed of. _Did you really deserve the honor of facing someone so just? Did it really fit who you strived to be, using your lies to further your own sentiment? If you backed out now, what would be the outcome?_

No, you couldn’t retreat. That would more than likely be seen as a slight against the knight rather than a slight against the Order. You at the very least had to fight. Even if that meant losing to limit the time you wasted for one of Camelot’s supposed finest.

Determined, you took a step forward, this time when your mind caused you to stop, you did not retreat.

“But if I lose, then what message does that send?” You whispered to yourself. Realizing your mistake, you glanced around your form to make sure no one overheard you. 

Chastising yourself internally, you resumed your self-questioning.

If you lose, you’d be saying the order is weak. You are here presenting yourself as a member of your and Suga’s home, and it’d be an insult to everyone back there to lose the first round of a tournament. Especially with presenting yourself as the Red Knight and making Suga act as the weaker of your pair, when the reality was he was the only one recognized by the Order as a full fledged Knight. 

No.

Losing was not an option.

You looked down the darkened tunnel in front of you, removing your obsidian blade from its sheath, and throwing the cover to the ground to keep it out of the way from the fight. Twisting the blade with ease, you loosened your wrist and then switched hands to stretch out the other.

“Nervous?” A voice questioned you from behind.

Turning to face the speaker, you noticed that Iwazumi’s armor bore a turquoise block on the front, but said nothing. Instead shaking your head in the negative. After coming to the conclusion that you couldn’t lose, your nerves disappeared.

The dark haired knight nodded, accepting your response but moved closer to you still. Within arms reach, he whispered, “Asahi fights differently than the rest of us, but the King wants him punished. My suggestion? Don’t let the fight drag on.” Finishing his piece, the knight smiled at you before nodding towards the tunnel, “Good luck.”

And he was gone.

All you thought was that he was either trying to be sneaky by psyching you out, or he was being honest and truly tried to help you. You hoped it was the latter.

Facing the tunnel once more, your determination returned and you entered the main arena.

Coming through the other side, you were momentarily caught off guard by the return of the sunlight shining down on your face and the overwhelming screams of the crowd around you. Your eyes adjusted quickly and you found your opponent, standing just in front of the King’s box, speaking animatedly with the royal who just laughed at the knight’s words and actions. 

Glancing at your friend stood beside Kuroo, you watched as he mouthed, “Quick.” And pointed to the weapon hanging off Asahi’s side. A doubled sided battle axe.

_Yea_ , you thought, _better finish this quicker than an instant if I don’t want to use magic_.

You watched as Kuroo shooed Asahi away and the knight lowered the guard of his helmet, and moved to stand just a few feet in front of you. He held a black shield with an orange pattern around it, but you were keeping your focus on the battle axe he held in his dominant hand, a wrap connecting the piece to his wrist, which would make things tricky if you focused on trying to separate him and his weapon.

A tactic at the forefront of your mind, you took a squat position to rest as much of your weight into your legs as possible, holding your longsword at your hips with one hand on the hilt and one ready to push the end. Asahi readied himself with his shield and axe, seeing that you’d make a move as soon as Kuroo began the round.

Which you did.

Kuroo shouted to begin, the crowd roared with excitement, and you shoved your sword into the ground exactly between Asahi’s defending form and where you’d prepped. Swinging your body to resemble a bucking horse, you kicked your opponent square in the breast plate, sending him flying back with the force.

Discarding your blade still sticking up from the dirt, you dropped to the ground and twisted with your foot pushing out, pulling Asahi’s feet out from under him before he could right himself from your kick.

Straddling him quickly, you wretched his arm in an Angle that made the armor of his vambrace cut into the skin beneath the chainmail. He cried out against the motion more so than any real pain, and you used the momentary lapse to pull his axe’s strap from around his wrist and hold the piece against his throat.

A second later and he tapped out against the wood of the weapon.

You smiled behind your helmet, before moving to let the knight have both his personal space back and his weapon.

“You didn’t hold back at all did you?” He whined out, pulling his helmet off.

Turning your head into your shoulder facing away from him, you stifled your laughter. He was extremely flushed from being taken down so quickly.

It took a few seconds to notice that it was silent around you, and you quickly moved your hands to double check that your helmet was in fact still in place. Thank the gods it was, so you really didn’t understand the sudden lack of shouts and screams.

“WHAT?!” Kuroo yelled from his position of observance.

Suga laughed at his side, as he pointed to Asahi with a wide grin over his features, “You totally lost in half a minute!”

His laughter must have broken the seal, because the crowd who’d been silenced by the take-down was cheering once more. Many now screaming appraisals for the King’s guest, and you weren’t really sure how to respond. 

“Well, at least you made my loss entertaining for everyone. I owe you for not dragging out my punishment.” The knight beside you laughed as he rolled his shoulders out, “But did you have to use my own weapon against me!” He cried out in despair.

Smiling to yourself, you just shrugged to his question.

Before you realized what you were doing, you’d pulled your sword from the dirt and started watching the fight that’d been going on beside you...right from the center of the arena.

You watched as the knight you realized was Bokuto twisted his long halberd spear over his back, switching it from one hand to the other while keeping it connected to his suit in the spin.

He grabbed it and launched the weapon forward towards his opponent, Aone. The teal-marked knight easily deflected the spear with his shield, and made to break at the long wooden stick with his giant mace, but Bokuto was just as quick to save his weapon from destruction.

“Kuroo made a mistake in pinning these two against one another.” Asahi said beside you, you glanced at him but continued watching the pair fight when he kept speaking. “Bokuto is a long range fighter when he brings in weapons.” The knight pointed out, confirming your suspicions. 

It would be hard to fight close range combat with spears for long periods of time, let alone a halberd spear with its extra weight on the bladed end.

“Whereas, Aone there is very much a blunt, head on, attack dog. He excels in close combat when weapons are involved.” The knight continued explaining your thoughts out loud.

Aone had tried trapping Bokuto’s spear into the dirt by forcing it further to the ground with his shield, but lost control when Bokuto twisted the weapon and caused the blade end to just scoop up against the dirt and release itself rather than stay trapped. You could tell Aone was trying to break his opponent’s weapon, wanting to make Bokuto’s spear useless so that he could enter the man’s direct space and attack with his full power. Yet, it was just as obvious that Bokuto was used to this tactic from close range fighter’s and knew many tricks to avoid the maneuvers.

You shook your head before turning away from the fight, knowing without a doubt that no matter how long the two persisted, Bokuto would end up the winner of this bout, and would be your next challenger. 

All you could do know was think up a tactic to face against his skills.

“Wait! You’re leaving? But their fight isn’t over yet!” Asahi called to you, torn between watching the other pair, or following after your form.

Waving back to him, you just continued down your chosen path. 

Suga would fight next, you should really go speak to him before he headed down.

________________________

“Not very kind of you to walk away like that.” Suga commented as soon as he recognized your steps entering the space with the King of Camelot.

You shrugged as way of response, but moved to stand next to him.

Tapping his sides, where he sported your stiletto and sai blades, you asked if he really wanted to use such short weapons as you chinned over to Bokuto fighting with a spear. Half worried that Suga fighting with the pair would put him at a disadvantage should he go up against a fighter with such a weapon, and half hoping he’d give you your own choice blades and take back his for the fight. You preferred your skinny daggers to a large chunk of metal hanging off your side, when it wasn’t the blade you forged back home.

“I’m using them. It’ll be fine.” He answered your questions succinctly.

Nodding, you gave in, not wanting to fight him about it further.

Watching the fight below, it was proceeding as you’d suspected. Aone was still trying to trap Bokuto’s weapon in order to break it, and Bokuto kept maneuvering the device and himself about as to avoid the damage. You continued to view the fight even as Bokuto finally managed to perry around Aone’s shield and knock it a full ten feet away. Left only with his mace as both a form of defense and offense, the bigger knight looked between him and his opponent before taking a knee. 

Bowing his head, Aone forfeited the match, making Bokuto the winner.

“Just as you expected, huh?” Suga asked you directly.

You just bob your head, glad that your helmet hid your bored expression. Both men had the potential to be entertaining fighters, but Asahi was right in that their pairing was a mistake on the King’s part.

“Well, that was anticlimactic. Guess I should have listened to Futa about that one. Ah well. Too late now. Anyway!” Kuroo called from his seat, as he stood and approached your pair in the corner of the viewing area. “Sugawara, you’re up next. Excited?”

Your friend just smiled to the man wrapped over him, “As I’d ever been about a tournament, your highness.”

“Not sure if you are joking or being serious…” The King mumbled to himself, leaning off your companion and giving him a distrusting look, “But to hell with it. Good luck then!”

You smirked behind your helmet, but kept facing your cousin as he moved to grab the borrowed helmet he’d placed on his chair.

“Don’t worry about me. You didn’t lose the first match, how could I let myself look weak next to you?” He playfully commented, but it did nothing to ease your nerves on his behalf. Suga must have felt them still since he added one more thing before disappearing through the curtain, “I won’t bring dishonor to myself, the Order, or our family. At the very least, trust in that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry Feb's update is a couple days late, but hopefully you enjoy it. 
> 
> As for future updates, I think monthly might be something I can stick with but I would love some engaement between updates. so ima put forth some questions. Who do you think will win the next four battles? Do you have an idea of who will win it all? Any one you are happy or sad has won/lost so far? Let me know here or on my tumblr @haiky-u-lously.


End file.
